When You Were Young
by EloraCooper4
Summary: College fic, Sequel to Are We the Waiting. The bohemians attempt to survive their first year out on their own. Chapter 16 is up! Collins has a special present for Angel on her birthday.
1. Growing Up

Note: I don't own RENT or "When You Were Young" by the Killers. So here it is! This is a sequel to "Are We the Waiting". This is kinda the introductory chapter as it reminds us where we are going and where we've been. The next chapter I will get into the actual plot and such. (eats cookie). Thanks to all of you in advance without your reviews for my other fic I don't think this one would exist. Enjoy! 

"August 23, the day before the day. Currently my friends, and I your cameraman, Mark Cohen, are preparing to head out to the city. Classes start for most of us tomorrow. The other half is coming along to start their respective careers. Zoom in on Thomas Collins who is attending New York University and majoring in God knows what. He is currently lifting boxes that are much too heavy considering he got a knife in the belly two months ago."

Collins rolled his eyes and pushed one more box in the trunk of Roger's car, "Don't worry gentle viewers. Angel kissed it and made it all better."

"I'm with him." Maureen said sitting on the lid of the car swinging her legs in the air, "You shouldn't be carrying them."

"And watch all of the girls run to help us." Roger grumbled as he helped Collins fill the car.

Maureen shrugged and snapped her gum, "You could handle it on your own." She winked at him.

"Zoom in on Maureen Johnson the soon to be break out actress of New York City." The diva started posing for the camera and then slipped the bottom of her shirt up to expose her belly button.

"Look I got it pierced!" She called out to the camera.

Roger snorted attempting to close his trunk despite the fact it was overloaded, "That type of comment will get you the parts for sure." Collins and Roger sat down on the trunk together finally closing it.

"Zoom in on Roger Davis who is also following the route of going to New York with the hopes of starting a band. Pan to Angel Dumott Schunard, future fashion mogul, and her best friend Mimi Marquez future Broadway dancer…currently they are sunbathing."

Angel pulled herself from the ground and waved to the camera. The drag queen was wearing a pair of tight shorts, a red spaghetti strap tee, and pink tinted sunglasses. "And I would like to say that I've carefully applied lotion to avoid those nasty, ugly sunburns."

Mark's camera whipped to catch Roger saying, "Forget skin cancer. Sunburns are ugly." It whipped back to Mimi who was giggling at her boyfriend.

"That too!" She called out, "We all ready?"

Maureen nodded, "Somehow we got all of our shit in the car. Just one more thing…"

"We?" Roger asked, "I'm pretty sure it was all Collins and me." The drama queen rolled her eyes and tapped Mark's shoulder.

"What?" The filmmaker asked putting the camera down for a moment. Maureen snatched the it out of his hands and focused it on the filmmaker instead.

"Attempt to zoom in on Marky Cohen. Majoring in communications at Brown University." Maureen taped a buttom assuming it was the zoom button. The camera zoomed out, "Awww Marky you look tiny!"

"Maureen give it back!" Mark called out. Maureen ran around the lawn holding the camera up high.

She giggled, "Come and get it, Mark! Come and get it!"

Collins and Roger leaned on the car observing their friends, "Maturity huh?" Roger asked.

Collins snorted, "Says the man that started a Lion King sing along last night."

"You all sang along." Roger said simply. "Hey Ang, Mimi, we gotta get going. The landlord's holding our keys."

Angel leaped up folding up her towel in the process, "This is going to be so great. Us all living with each other. It'll be like Friends."

"Yeah except the fact that we're all together in one crappy apartment." Mimi said with a giggle getting up as well, "I'm sure it'll be fun though…it has to be."

"Maureen STOP!" Mark called out continuing to follow Maureen was too fast for the shorter teen.

Sybil walked down the steps of her household and shook her head at Maureen and Mark, "You two." She laughed heartily. Angel ran up to her mother and bit her lip.

"I guess this is it…isn't it?" She asked quietly as Collins walked out to stand beside her. "I love you, mom." Angel said quietly.

"And I love you." Sybil replied pulling her into a hard hug.

Mimi took her place next to Roger and opened the passenger seat door of the car, "And how many times have they said goodbye?" She asked pointing to Angel and Sybil.

"About five. You missed her and Collins saying goodbye to all the siblings and Peter. That was an event. Collins even asked who a kid was. Turned out he was a friend of one of the ninjas." Roger explained a smile on his face. Few people had a family like Angel's. An accepting one. A one filled with all races. All types of people. Held together by the enduring love of Peter and Sybil.

Angel sniffed on her mother's shoulder, "I'll call you everyday, I promise."

"You better. I know I'll never hear from Dawson again. So I'd like to hear from you at least." Sybil said with a smile, Angel's brother had gone to school the week before. Although he did love his family, he had a horrible memory. So far he called once or twice.

"And you mister!" Sybil said letting go of Angel to walk over to Collins who hugged her as hard as Angel had, "You be careful. No streaking."

"Aw but Sybil." Collins protested with a smirk on his face.

Sybil let go of him and shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mother. Or something like it. You're practically a son now." She said pinching his cheek. Ever since Collins had a falling out with both of his parents he had moved in with Angel's family. Despite Collins' attempts, he was unable to get a hold of his mother. Perhaps she refused to pick up the phone. Perhaps she was too high to get to it. Collins wasn't sure.

"Ok…Mom." Collins said with some effort, "Thanks for everything."

"Like I said." Sybil said pointing at her son's boyfriend, "You're family. Come here the two of you." The couple hugged Sybil together.

"C'mon Marky! I bet you can run faster than that!" Maureen laughed now climbing over the car. Mark tripped over the curb and landed on the pavement. "Oh shit! Lori would kill me if you got hurt." Maureen said running over to Mark's side, "Not to mention Jo…you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Mark sighed closing his eyes.

Mimi shook her head, "Maureen, give the boy his camera."

The actress complied, "There you go." She dropped it on his stomach.

"Thanks so much." Mark grumbled.

"Ok everyone let's get out of here!" Roger yelled deciding that he had enough good-byes. This on top of the dinner they had last night with Lori and Joanne was enough to make him feel emotional. Therefore it was time to go.

"We better go, baby." Angel whispered to Collins who nodded. They waved to Sybil and walked hand in hand towards the car. "So…our first year away. In the city…you excited?"

"Very." Collins said with a deep smile, "Plus I got my favorite people with me. It's gonna be a blast…and work. I'm not looking forward to the work load."

Angel giggled kissing his cheek, "I'm sure you can handle it Mr. Valedictorian."

"But Ang…I wasn't Valedictorian. Gina was." Collins pointed out holding the car door open for her.

Angel poked him gently in the side steering clear of his scar, "Yes but you should have been. Little bitch."

"You didn't know her!" Collins laughed getting in the back seat of the car and pulling Angel on his lap.

"She still stole it from my baby." Angel said putting her arms around him, "Even though you don't seem to mind."

Collins shrugged, "I graduated, I streaked, I'm with you. I'm a happy camper."

"Ok, happy camper," Roger replied from the driver's seat, "We all in?" Mimi nodded from the passenger seat while Maureen and Mark were squabbling in the backseat next to Angel and Collins.

"You could have broken it you know!" Mark argued, "If you missed my stomach it could have smashed on the ground. Or if my stomach was more bouncy-"

"Oh I like that." Mimi laughed and turned to Roger, "Can you call your band If My Stomach was More Bouncy? I would love it."

"Uhhh…" Roger turned on his car, "I'll think about it."

Angel rolled down the window and waved at Sybil, "Bye Momma!" She called out. Collins put his hand out the window waving as well.

"Bye Sy-Mom!" Collins faltered.

Sybil stood on the pouch of her house balling her eyes out and waving furiously. Andrea, one of her other daughters, walked out with a tissue box as the car drove out of sight.

"You need one of these?" She asked her mother already knowing the answer. Sybil went through five boxes of tissue when Dawson left. Now she was "loosing" Angel and Collins at the same time.

Sybil simply took a handful of tissues and pressed them to her nose. "My babies are all growing up!" She cried.

Andrea raised her head to see Roger's car pull into the driveway again. Angel jumped out and ran up towards the house.

"Forgot something." She disappeared into the house for a few moments coming back with the picture that her father had painted long ago, the painting she fixed up as Collins was recovering in the hospital. Angel kissed Andrea and her mother quickly. "Love you!" She said quickly jumping back into the car.

"Umm guys." Mark said quietly, "I gotta pee…"

"Hold it!" Roger groaned.

"Make it quick, sweetie." Angel said. Mark popped out and waved at Angel's family before running towards the bathroom.

Andrea watched him and shook her head, "Are they ever going to leave?"

Sybil cried into her tissues. Mark came out moments later and got back in.

"Ok now can we go?" Roger asked clearly agitated.

"Hey Roger…" Collins started to say.

"WHAT?"

"Your fly's undone." The whole car erupted in giggles.

"Oh yeah." Andrea mumbled to herself as her mother sobbed, "They're growing up."

Post Note: Ok so much didn't get done as I promised at the end of the other story, but I had too much fun. Te he. Just wanted to let you know with this chapter things are gonna change…but they're gonna stay the same as well. Also I've been thinking about making this fic rated M, would this deter you at all? I'm just thinking so nothing is final. Next Chapter: Arriving in New York and getting nervous about the first day.


	2. Rats

Note: Aw thanks guys…I really wasn't fond of the last chapter haha. This one I like a bit more, things are kinda getting back in the swing of things. Hopefully you agree (ohhh apricot! Eats quickly.) Thanks for all your support guys. (hugs) And I'm pretty sure that this will turn into a M cause well…I gotta face it, I got a potty mouth. That's not the only reason but one. You'll see. Loves to you all.

"Ah home sweet…ew!" Maureen shrieked as she came into the door of their apartment.

Roger grumbled pushing his way into the room and dropping the heavy boxes, "It's all we could afford Maureen what did you expect? The Ritz?"

"Like the cracker?" Mark asked as he dropped another set of boxes.

"No! Look there is a dead rat in the middle of the floor." She said pointing to the rat. Roger and Mark simultaneously shivered and backed away. Mimi, on the other hand, pushed the drama queen aside and dropped down by the rat.

She stroked his fur gently, "Poor thing. He has some white fur on his nose though so he probably died of old age." Mimi explained with a deep frown on her face. Then she carefully picked him up.

"Uhh…Mimi…don't rats have diseases?" Angel asked more worried about her best friend than a dead rodent.

Collins nodded, "Well technically they carry them. That's what the black plague was. The bugs that lived on rats." He piled more boxes on top of Roger's set. Mimi shrugged not feeling that the black plague was going to get to her any time soon. She slipped out of the room and down the stairs, most likely to give the rat a proper burial…in the dumpster.

"Thanks for the history lesson Collins." Maureen said rolling her eyes, "Oh look! We have a little window sofa!" She skipped over to the window where there was a red cushion with numerous stains and rips…it had seen better days. In fact the whole apartment had seen better days. The walls were all pure metal and the kitchen looked like it was thrown in there at the last minute. The bathroom seemed to be a good size…but still it was one bathroom for six people. Three of which took hours to prepare themselves for the day. Besides the bathroom there was only one specific room off to the right of the main room. There was cubby by the window which could be turned into a small room, and then there was some extra space by the bathroom.

"Ok so…how are we gonna spilt this up?" Mark asked looking around the apartment, "I hoped that there would be at least…two rooms."

Maureen smiled at the filmmaker, "You can sleep in the bathtub." She suggested picking dirt out from under her neon green fingernails.

"You'd be one of the few who would fit, Mark." Roger pointed out while he started to cut open the boxes.

"Ok, ok, enough. Where do we all sleep? We have the room and two cubby like things. Someone could take the couch. But still that's only three people." Mark said rubbing his forehead and probably wondering if it would be better to have lived in a dorm with a complete stranger.

"You mean two?" Mimi asked coming back into the apartment and heading right into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"No...there are six of us." Mark said slowly as he would to a very slow child who had bad hearing.

Maureen snorted, "How long do you think it's gonna take before Angel finds herself warming the other side of Collins' bed?" She pointed to the couple who had quietly found themselves a corner to quietly make-out in.

Angel poked her head up from Collins' neck when she heard her name, "Huh?"

Mimi giggled coming out of the bathroom, "See…it's the truth."

"So I guess cause they're sharing, they should get the room…for all of our sakes." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Baby," Collins started to say, "I think Mark is implying that we will be having loud sex from dusk til dawn."

Angel raised her brow, "I have stamina, honey, but not that much!"

Noticing the he was going to get no help for the moment, Roger took a seat on a chair that came with the apartment. Mimi went to sit on his lap, "They can have the room." He said clearly. The rocker's eyes drifted up to Mimi's wondering if they would want a similar arrangement. The two had barely gotten physical…at least not as far as Angel and Collins had obviously went. Roger wouldn't have minded…but then he didn't want to push Mimi.

"You wanna take the back cubbie Maureen? And Roger maybe you and Mark can share the front cubbie by the bathroom and then I can have the sofa." Mimi suggested. Apparently she wasn't ready. Roger tried to hide his disappointment letting his long hair cover most of his face.

"Uh sure…" Mark said looking down at Roger for his approval.

Roger shrugged, "Just take you're allergy medicine Markie and we'll be fine."

"I do NOT snore!" Mark said aggravated even at the suggestion.

Maureen laughed leaning against the window, "Then why did Joanne tell me I should invest in ear plugs if our beds are close."

Mark blushed and grabbed his clearly labeled box, "I'm gonna start unpacking my stuff." He walked over to the area that was his and Roger's turning his back on everyone.

"You think Mark's completely over Maureen?" Angel whispered to her boyfriend as they stood up.

"I thought so…I think so…" Collins said quietly, "With Lori in the picture. I know Mark cares about her so he would never do anything to hurt her."

"I hope everything will be ok…with them living together. With all of us living together." Angel said.

Collins kissed her forehead, "He'll be fine. We all will. Okay everyone get your asses unpacking!" He said waving his hands in the air.

--------

It was long after dinner time when the group finished their unpacking. But they were all too tired to get food…at least most of them. However, Mimi had something else on her mind other than food.

"What's the point of living in New York City if we don't take advantage of the night life!" She asked as if she was giving a persuasive speech. Angel and Collins were spooning on the couch seeming less than interested in going out. Mark sat on the window seat looking like he could fall asleep any moment. Roger sat on the floor strumming his guitar quietly with Maureen next to him.

"And I said we will…but not tonight. We're all exhausted." Roger said without looking up from the strings of his guitar.

Mark nodded and stood, "Where's my bed again? I hope I make it." He mumbled. Maureen went over to him taking his shoulders in her hands.

"Come on film boy I'll tuck you in." She guided Mark to the nook he shared with Roger and tossed him onto the bed. Mark fell asleep before he even touched the pillow. Maureen came out and smiled at Mimi, "I'll go. I'm always up for an adventure."

"You two can't go alone." Roger said, "This isn't Scarsdale…suburbia USA…this is a city with crime."

"We can be independent women." Maureen argued putting her arm around Mimi's middle, "I am woman, hear me roar."

"With those two I wouldn't doubt it. Roaring is in their nature." Collins said giggling to himself.

Mimi pointed to Angel and Collins, "Why don't you two come? They're plenty of gay clubs-"

"Now thanks." Angel said tightening her hold on Collins' arms, "I've found my man…maybe later…not tonight at least. I'm in for a snuggle fest."

Collins grinned deeply, "Sorry girls I'm…busy."

Maureen shook her head, "You're ditching us to cuddle? Sad." She went into her back area and grabbed her red sequenced purse.

"Not to mention the fact that we have early morning classes." Collins pointed out.

Angel groaned closing her eyes, "Please don't remind me."

"Well…we're gonna go." Mimi headed for the door taking Maureen's hand.

Roger stood up his guitar still in hand, "But what if something happens-"

"Roger." Mimi said her hand on her hip, "Need I remind you that danger is everywhere? We're all damned lucky that Angel and Collins are alive…and they were hurt in little ol suburbia. So stop thinking that we're running into an evil woods or something. Life is a craps shoot…and I'm not about to hide in our dingy apartment to avoid getting hurt….we'll be careful." She held open the front door for Maureen and left before Roger could answer her.

Maureen looked back at Roger, "You coming?" She asked knowing what Mimi said was true. But she wasn't sure how well it eased Roger's mind.

"Go." The rocker said letting his guitar fall to the ground, "See if I care." Without another word, he went into his nook and closed the curtain they had set up as a divider.

"Have fun sugar." Angel said waving at Maureen.

"We will." She assured her leaving the apartment.

--------

The sounds of New York kept Angel from sleeping. She was used to noise…after living with that many brother and sisters, she had to get used to it. But then those were different sounds. Giggles and kind words. Now where they were there were only harsh car horns and the occasional swear words. She looked out of the small window and saw a woman passing off drugs to a young boy. He couldn't have been older than Kiefer and Leo. Angel shivered wondering for a moment if she had made a mistake leaving home. She was already homesick for her family, the telephone call to her mother before bed didn't help. Then she looked back at Collins sleeping peacefully. A smile slowly spread on her face, as long as he was there with her, she would be all right.

Collins twitched and breathed in. His eyes opened slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you, did I?" Angel asked even though she hadn't made a noise since she left the bed ten minutes ago.

"Nope…you ok?" He asked her quietly, knowing her too well. Angel always slept like a baby unless something was on her mind.

Angel's eyes looked out the window again, "Kinda. I'm scared for Mimi and Maureen. They still haven't come home yet. It's three am…shouldn't they be home by now?"

Collins shrugged getting out of bed to hug Angel from behind, "Sometimes those wild parties go late. Didn't you ever go to one of them?"

Angel giggled shaking her head, "My wild nights consisted of playing Clue with Roger and Mark in the basement."

"Ah…well take my word for it. I'm sure they're fine." He said kissing her cheek, "Come back to bed." She did so with his guiding hands helping her.

"Collins am I turning into my mother? Worrying like this?" Angel asked dropping her head to the pillows.

Collins laughed putting his hands behind his head, "Frankly, baby, there are worse people you could turn into…" He paused as his own mother popped in his head. Angel wrapped her arms around Collins' chest.

"Do you want to try and call her tomorrow?" Angel offered, "Then you could tell her how you're day went…make it…nonchalant."

"You know me too well…" Collins mumbled closing his eyes and then reopening them, "I guess so. Part of me wants to barge into the house. Forget the whole…polite stuff."

"Being polite is overrated…" Angel mumbled kissing his neck and grasping his skin with her teeth.

Collins chuckled with memories of their night escapades, "Yeah, you've taught me that. If only we didn't have classes tomorrow." He said rubbing her hip with his hands.

"Don't worry our anniversary is soon." Angel said with a deep grin.

Collins smiled back, "Yup. Six damn months."

"Uh huh. So you know what that means…" Angel kissed his lips gently, "Everyone in the vicinity may be exposed to prolonged moaning."

Collins gasped and pressed his hand on his heart, "Who are you and what have you done to my innocent little Angel?" He asked dramatically.

"It was you that corrupted me, honey." Angel pointed out while poking his in the shoulder.

"I knew it was a bad idea for us to share a room all summer." Collins mumbled although he didn't believe that one bit. It had been the best summer of his life. His whole life in general was amazing since Angel came along.

Angel turned her head to glance at the window and Collins gently pulled her face back to him. "They'll be fine." He kissed her lips and cradled her head against his chest. Angel relaxed against Collins' skin letting his calm engulf her as well.

They didn't hear Maureen come in at four a.m. or Mimi an hour later.

Post: Yeah that feels much better. And a note for all who haven't noticed I'm not completely going to focus on Collins in this like "Are You the Waiting". He'll still be the main character in my mind but it won't always be from his pov. Next Chapter: Mark, Angel, and Collins attend their first classes. Roger looks for band mates and Maureen has a talk with Mimi.


	3. First Day

Note: Hey guys! I don't own RENT or any of these schools that I mention. Also I have no idea how close Brown is to NYU and such…I'm just gonna say they are close for the sake of my story. Hopefully no one will be offended! As for the M rating…it will probably happen but I won't change the rating until it is necessary. Thanks for all your reviews! (Eats milky bar ice cream happily)

"Has anyone seen my pumps?" Angel yelled as she ran barefoot across the loft. Mimi groaned from the couch and tossed a pillow over her head. Apparently she was still recovering from the party she went to last night. As was Maureen, who had yet to come out of her cubby.

Mark wandered out of the bedroom rubbing down his bed head, "What do they look like?"

"They're teal with white lace over them." Angel supplied looking under the sofa ignoring Mimi's presence. "We're here one day and I manage to loose my shoes." She mumbled to herself clearly aggravated with herself.

Roger came out from his "room" as well holding back a yawn, "Maybe you should look in your room…I'd doubt you'd bring them out here." He paused to pick up the guitar her had dropped the day before. With a frown he picked it up and tested out the strings to make sure he didn't cause any damage.

"Found them." Collins said coming out of their bedroom with the shoes, "They were right in the shoe bin where you put them last night."

Angel giggled putting them on right away and kissing Collins' cheek, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

Collins snorted and grabbed his book bag, "Ok, all, we ready? Mark!"

The filmmaker looked up from his bowl of cereal, "What?"

"We have to go, did you see the time? Get out of your pj's. It's a long walk and we gotta drop off Angel then I gotta drop off you…" Collins explained but

Mark sighed running into his cubby, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Collins was about to make a smug comment when he saw Angel's face. She looked very queasy...practically green. "Angel…you ok?"

Angel nodded slowly, "Oh yeah I'm fine…but Collins…do you think they'll know. Like they'll stand and point at me." She said looking down at her drag outfit.

"You run that risk all the time, baby. But if it helps when I first saw you…let's say you confused me. Wondered if maybe I was gonna cross over for that gorgeous girl." Collins replied with a wink, "Be who you are Angel." She smiled deeply and passionately kissed Collins.

Roger groaned now tuning his guitar, "You better be ready soon Mark or we're gonna get a free show."

"I'm done we can go!" Mark said bursting through the curtain a second later in his usual garb, scarf and camera. "Anyway, I want to leave enough time to get lost and make class on time…. couple was too busy kissing to notice their friend.

Roger chuckled, "Good luck, Cohen. Good luck."

----------------------

"Bye baby, have a good day." Collins said kissing Angel's check.

"You too." She said waving to him and Mark who were already moving onto Brown and NYU.

Angel gulped walking onto campus. She wondered for a moment if it was smart to go full on drag on the first day. People in high school always said how great it would be to go to college, where no one knew you. You could become whoever you wanted to be. Change from the nerd to the frat boy. It was possible. But Angel wasn't looking to change. She was looking to be herself. So even though she felt nervous, she took the chance.

"Be who you are Angel." She whispered to herself as she slipped into the main building. Much to her surprise and elation not one person stopped her or stared at her. "Maybe I'm getting that good…or maybe they're polite…" Angel giggled knowing that probably wasn't the case.

Finding the room number to her first class, Angel stood outside of the door and took a deep breath. Opening the door she saw that the professor was already handing out syllabuses. Angel quickly jumped into a seat.

"Welcome to Modern Fashion Design." The professor proclaimed clapping her hands together. "My name is Dr. Hollier and I don't believe in…pleasantries. There are no such thing as pleasantries in the fashion world so we shall start right away. Our first project will be using a painting for inspiration. You will be assigned a specific painting individually. And a reminder…there will be no dresses that remind us of Vincent Vango. This is modern fashion design…so we shall be working with modern paintings. I will show you some examples through a slideshow. Can someone in the back hit the lights please?"

Angel glanced down at the syllabus and noted that there was a class on her and Collins' anniversary. Silently, she begged the professor to either cancel class or to have a lenient absence policy.

The lights dimmed and the professor clicked her remote showing slides on a screen. The first painting that came across the screen was very abstract. Angel smiled lightly as it reminded her of her father's style. The next was painting was of a tree like structure and a dark storm in the distance. A sinking feeling came to Angel's stomach although she couldn't place from where.

The next slide showed a deep red paint stroke from corner to corner. Even sections of the canvas had been slashed and the wood snapped. Angel looked away and snapped her eyes shut.

A boy sitting next to her glanced over at her, "You ok? You look kinda pale…" He said with concern on his face.

Angel shook her head, "Oh no. I'm ok…thanks honey." The boy nodded and looked back at the screen to see the next painting.

A body lying on the ground. Angel let out a sob and stood up.

"Is everything all right?" The professor asked glancing up at her.

Angel tried to breathe, to say anything. To say that she was just reminded of the night she almost lost him…but the image on the screen stayed her. Until her feet spoke for her. She ran out of the classroom without looking back. Her heels snapped against the tile flooring as she ran through the hallways and only stopped when she reached the streets of the city.

Pressing her back to the building, she let her body slip down to the pavement, tears erupting from her eyes. Angel heard their voices again. Asking her how she liked it, and how it was to feel him in her.

"Bastards." Angel whispered to herself, "Can't you leave me alone…after all you've done." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked up into the crowd. Internally, she begged for someone to find her. Collins, Roger, Mark. Maureen, Mimi, Joanne, her mother or father, Dawson…she didn't care who. But she wanted someone. Someone who would hold her and tell her that those boys couldn't hurt anyone anymore. They were all locked up and were going on trail soon. She was safe. Collins was safe. However, there was no one there to tell her this. Among the crowds of New Yorkers she only saw strange faces.

"Ok then…" Angel pulled herself to her feet slowly and steadied herself when she felt slightly dizzy. Putting out her left foot she turned towards the direction of the loft, but then she paused. Angel glanced over her shoulder and took a deep breath, "I'm paying for this education….so I'm gonna get it." She turned back and went into the building.

----------------------------

Collins tapped his pen waiting patiently for class to begin. Glancing around he had to notice that there was not one familiar face in the lecture hall. Not only were the people different but it was a completely different environment from high school…that was for sure. For one thing, everyone was chewing gum. It was as if every freshman made the realization that NYU didn't care…so all of their hidden packs came out with a vengeance. CD players were stuck in the ears of many students. Others seemed to have already fallen asleep. A crowd of girls behind Collins however sounded…and smelled familiar. Ah the cheerleaders.

"My friend actually applied here." A red head girl sitting behind Collins commented. Her light blue eyes were augmented by her navy eye shadow on her pale lids, "She should have gotten in…but you know how it is. All of that affirmative action thing." Her voice raised making her last point quite clear to all individuals in the lecture hall.

Collins raised his brow, was this girl…was she trying to get to him?

"I mean it's soo unfair that the people who don't get in, should get in. Just because they want a diverse campus, they take these kids with mediocre grades. But they're black so you know that's all that matters. It's reverse discrimination I think." Her voice got louder with every word. Oh yeah, she wanted to get to Collins.

Collins was about to open his mouth when a girl practically feel into the classroom and took a seat next to Collins.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" She asked him practically panting from her near fall. Collins looked the girl over carefully. Although Collins knew nothing of fashion, he knew basic basic guidelines from Angel. And it seemed like this girl needed to learn them. She was wearing tan colored pumps that looked too big for her feet. Her top was a deep purple velvet, too hot for August, and her pants were a deep green color, also velvet. On her nose she had large glasses that made her look like an insect, and dangling from the arms of the glasses was a chain to keep them from falling off.

"Ummm…nope. The professor isn't even here yet." Collins said politely.

"Oh great thanks." The girl said pulling up her bag which was decorated with sequences.

The red head from behind Collins chuckled, "I know they even stick together."

The girl who was fashion impaired happened to be African American. Collins cracked his knuckles telling himself to keep his comments to himself. That they could think what they wanted and that was that. After all he was used to this type of crap. It was nothing new…of course he wasn't used to the race jokes. Scarsdale, although very homophobic, it was accepting of all races. Most of them were at least.

"Do you think they're talking about us?" The girl sitting next to Collins asked in a whisper.

Collins glanced over at her and nodded, "Probably. I'm Collins. Tom Collins…but friend's call me Collins. You can call me Collins."

"I'm Agnes Hurston." She said with a big smile, "You can call me Aggie."

"Nice to meet you Aggie…what's your major?" He asked wanting to drown out the chatter of the red head girl.

Aggie bit her lip, "Right now I'm kinda stuck between English and History."

"History?" Collins asked somewhat impressed, "In high school I always feel asleep in that class."

"Yeah most people do." Aggie giggled pushing her glasses up further on her nose, "But I think it's fascinating…but I love to read too…so what's your major?"

Collins shrugged pulling out his notebook and pen, "I haven't decided yet." The red head and her girls giggled from behind him. "I'm thinking about maybe sociology or philosophy."

"Wow." Aggie said nodding, "That's intense."

Collins smiled weakly, "Thanks…I guess…"

"I know they have no direction in their lives either!" The red head giggled.

That was enough. Collins turned around and looked at the girl in the eye. "Do you realize how stupid you sound? Generalizations are for the weak minded. Not to toot my own horn but I earned my way here. My color wasn't even an issue. I graduated with honors at my school, academic honors…not bitchy honors…can you say the same?" Before she could answer he turned around to face front.

Aggie watched Collins amazed, "Wow…that was great."

The red head girl apparently didn't graduate with honors because she sat in silence the entire class period.

-----------------------------------

A few hours later, Maureen finally showed her face. An exhausted face, but she was awake. Roger had taken off, mentioning an ad in the paper he found the night before. He clearly hadn't wasted any time in finding a band. Mimi, on the other hand, was looking at the want ads lazily as if she could deal without a job.

Maureen looked around the apartment, "They're all gone?"

Mimi nodded taking a sip of her coffee, "It's just you and me. I made you a cup if you want one." She said pointing to the coffee sitting on the hot plate.

"Thanks." Maureen walked over to get herself a cup. Then she turned around suddenly to look at Mimi, "You know you're never doing that shit again, right?" Maureen asked quickly her eyes focused.

Mimi almost coughed up her coffee, she raised her brow, "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean." Maureen said taking the want ads from Mimi. Not a thing was circled, "You don't fool around with that stuff, Meems. I shouldn't have left you down there…but I was so pissed that you would even try-"

"I'm fine, Mo. Just forget it ever happened ok? I'm fine. And I'm not mad at you." The dancer explained calmly taking the paper back, "Everything is fine."

Maureen crossed her arms and looked out the window, "You want me to keep it a secret, don't you?"

"I'd prefer you didn't tell the world." Mimi said quietly turning the page of the paper on the table.

"As long as you don't-"

"God, Maureen are you turning into Joanne or something? I'm not gonna do it again. Drop it." Mimi sighed deeply and decided to ignore Maureen through reading the paper.

Maureen blinked a few times at the mention of her girlfriend. For some reason the name seemed so foreign, "I'm not turning into Joanne, Mimi. I just care." Maureen said quietly sipping her coffee and changing the conversation topic.

Post: Ok not so eventful, but I'm setting a lot of stuff up in this little chapter here. I hope you don't mind. Next Chapter: Fun with the phone. Joanne calls and Collins wants to get a hold of his mother. And then someone gets an unhappy phone call.


	4. Phone Calls

Note: I don't own RENT or Lori! Or Eric for that matter. But I do own Aggie (thank you aspirer for saying you liked her te he)! . If there is something you wanna see or don't like let me know. I do have a direction that I'm going in but I would like your feed back (smile). And don't worry Angel/Collins love is coming in a few chappies. A heads up as well, this is the last T rated chapter! (eats bannana split)

"Uh huh….really? Uh huh…….Uh huh. Uh huh." Maureen mumbled while balancing the telephone between her shoulder and picking at her fingernails. "Really?"

Roger smiled to himself, "Try to sound a bit more excited, Mo."

"REALLY?" Maureen asked rolling her eyes at the phone instead of Roger's comment.

"Hey Maureen, tell your girlfriend I gotta call my mother." Collins said pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Maureen sat. She nodded but made no effort to say anything.

"It's ok, honey. She'll tell her when she gets a word in." Angel assured him, "Ouch!" She called out pricking her finger with a sewing needle. "That's the third time...I better use the thimble."

Mark raised a brow, "Do thimbles actually work?" He mentioned, a book open on his lap. A book which he was glad to be distracted from. It seemed like Mark had just as much of a good first day as Angel and Collins. Apparently, the professor thought he was the child of a woman sitting next to him. For the rest of the day he reminded his friends of his age…as if they didn't know already.

"Yes." Angel said with a nod, "They protect my digits." She went into her book bag and pulled a thimble out which she put on her finger.

"Oh really?" Maureen practically groaned into the phone.

Collins eyed her as she continued to "talk" with Joanne. It was obvious that Joanne really missed Maureen. But it seemed to him that Maureen was bored by the whole notion. Out of all of them, Maureen and Joanne had the shakiest relationship by far…and people always said that high school relationships never lasted after the move to college. Collins had to hope that most of them would…they had to. One thing was for sure, although he hated to admit it, he wasn't holding his breath for Maureen and Joanne.

"Pookie…pookie….uh huh." Maureen covered her head with her hand, a headache was on its way.

Roger picked up his guitar and quietly played Muzetta's Waltz.

"Oh no, not that awful thing again." Mimi giggled shaking her head from above the want ads.

Roger nodded, "Of course. Now that I found band mates-"

"You did!" Angel asked bouncing up and down, "That's so great Roger, tell us all about them." Mimi put down the newspaper to listen to Roger. She still hadn't circled one ad.

Roger shrugged continuing to pluck the guitar, "They're nice guys. Andre and Frank. Drums and Bass. Don't worry though Angel if Andre ever gets sick you'll be our backup."

Angel giggled continuing her sewing, "I don't know, Roger, I'm not that good."

"I know one thing I'm not good at." Mark grumbled looking down into his psych book, "This stuff is so…aggravating…I don't care why my brain works the way it does, I'm happy it does work but…I don't care how."

Collins patted his back. "Don't worry. In a few weeks it will all be lost from your brain and then you'll have to relearn it in time for midterms and finals." He offered his friend a large grin.

Mark frowned, "I don't like you."

"Aw…Marki!" Collins grabbed Mark and gave him a loving noggie.

"Leave me…ah! Collins!" Mark yelled out as he struggled.

Roger chuckled, "Give in Mark, it's not worth it." Mark went limp as Roger suggest and Collins let go instantly.

"It's not fun unless they struggle." Collins commented.

"How manly." Angel smirked at her boyfriend's display.

Mimi giggled turning the page of the newspaper, "Collins has gotta prove his manhood somehow." Collins gave Mimi the finger as he started to pace back and forth once again.

Maureen closed her eyes out of frustration, "Uh huh. Look Joanne, Collins has to call his mother. Bye." Without another word, she hung up.

Mark picked up his book and said quietly, "That was…kinda harsh don't you think?"

"Well it's the truth." Maureen objected handing the phone to Collins, "Here you go. I'm gonna go shower." She started to strip down before she even made it to the bathroom. With only a bra and panties on when she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Classy." Roger mumbled to himself.

"Be nice." Angel said shaking her thimbled finger at her friend. The rocker simply shrugged not willing to comment.

Collins stared at the phone for a moment. This could be it. Maybe his mother would actually answer. And then he could explain how school was…less then fun, despite meeting Aggie. Then he could ask how she was doing. Tempt her into going into rehab. Tell her that Peter and Sybil already volunteered to help her if she ever needed it. That is of course, if she picked up the phone.

He dialed the familiar number, the number he had memorized for kindergarten, into the phone. Angel looked up at him and pointed to the ground by her feet, worried that he was going to pace himself to death. So he sat down by her feet and she gave his shoulder a squeeze of encouragement.

The dial tone pounded into Collins' ear over and over. "Pick up…" He whispered.

Roger stopped playing his guitar making the room completely silent. Maureen hadn't even started her shower yet. They all listened. Hoping that Collins could reconnect.

Finally a voice came over the phone, "Hello?"

Collins sat up and smiled, "Hi uhh…" He realized that the voice wasn't his mother's, it was a man's voice, "Is Alice Collins there?" He asked while his brain moved a mile a minute. Was his mother dating again? Already?

"I'm sorry there is no one who lives here by that name." The man said some clear confusion coming through in his voice.

Collins frowned rubbing his chin, "Maybe I got the wrong number…is this 785-5544?"

"No…that's our number." The man said, "Oh perhaps you are looking for the woman who just moved out."

"Ex…Excuse me?" Collins asked taken aback.

"Yes we've just moved to Scarsdale. The woman who lived here before us I believe her name was Alice. Or maybe it was Alison. She was a sad woman, her family abandoned her." The man explained.

Collins closed his eyes and paused before saying, "Do you know where she went? If she went to live with Helen…a cousin of hers or something. Do you know anything?"

"Who is this I'm speaking to?" The man asked. Angel dropped her sewing to her lap and watched Collins' face expression's closely. Roger kept his eyes down but listened to his voice. Mark did the same his eyes scanning the same few words in his textbook. Mimi lifted her head and then turned back to the ads.

"This is her son." Collins said quietly.

"Oh." The man seemed to be appeased, "I don't know where she went. Only that she couldn't afford this place on her own. She mentioned nothing about where she was going to live. Only that it would be better for her to leave…I really think she hated it here."

Collins pressed his lips together nodding, "You're right…I think she did…thanks for all your help." He turned the phone off and threw it on the ground harder then he had intended. "She moved out of the house. And she never told me."

Angel slipped down from the chair and hugged Collins close. He gladly melted into her.

Mark closed his psych book solemnly, "I'm sorry." He whispered to Collins. It was a slap in the face to the teen. And Mark knew it, "Maybe your dad knows…you know for legal reason with the divorce and all."

Angel nodded a response to Mark holding out her palm. This wasn't the time. Mark ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and went back to his reading. Roger stared to play Muzetta's Waltz again, though this time, the tempo was much slower.

"I think I'm gonna go out again who wants to come?" Mimi asked glancing at the bathroom door. The sound of falling water finally hit their ears. She stood up and looked at Angel and Collins, "Might make you feel better."

"Nice try , Meems." Collins mumbled in Angel's chest.

Mimi nodded slipping her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans, "Anyone else?"

Roger gulped looking between Collins and Mimi, "Umm…is tonight really appropriate Mimi? I thought you wanted to look more for-"

"I gave up." Mimi said quickly, "I'll look for another paper tomorrow. There weren't many ads for dancers…at least the type I wanna be. C'mon Roger." She sashayed up to him, "You know, you wanna."

"Mimi…I don't know…" Roger said quietly looking at Collins.

"He'll be fine. Angel's gonna take care of him." Mimi whispered to him. Roger knew it was true. Angel was Collins' official comforter and visa versa. Collins would be a wreak…but there wasn't so much he could do.

Roger gulped, "Ok. But not as late as last night, ok?"

"Yep. We'll be on a schedule." Mimi clapped her hands. "Let's go." She got up and grabbed her purse from the window seat.

"Mark, you wanna come?" Roger asked standing up and carefully laying his guitar down on the sofa.

"Although it is tempting…I do actually have to get this done." Mark explained pointing to his homework. "But thanks…I'll go later."

Mimi took Roger's hand and pulled him to the door, "C'mon, baby."

"Don't you wanna see if Maureen wants to come?" Roger suggested pointing to the bathroom door, "Maybe she wants to come."

Mimi paused looking at the door. It would be better if Maureen didn't even know Mimi was going out again, "Oh no. She didn't like the party last night. It'll be better anyway with just you and me. Night guys!" She waved to everyone in the room. Roger followed her out giving one last worried glance at Collins.

The door shut and Mark sighed deeply. Then he turned to see Collins still being held by Angel, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks, Mark." Collins muttered raising his head and wiping away the few tears on his face, "I'll be ok."

Angel kissed his forehead gently, "Do you want to go to bed early?" She offered pulling off his cap. Mark watched them in awe. It really was a testament of the two of them. The strength of their love. Collins would never let anyone touch his cap, nonetheless take it off. Except Angel.

"Yeah…it's been a long day." Collins answered and moved to get up. Angel helped him up from the ground.

"You have to watch your stomach." She pointed out.

Collins sighed walking towards their room, "It's fine Angel, it's a scar now. It doesn't hurt." Angel wrapped her arm around his back.

"I know, baby. I don't wanna take any chances. Night Mark." She waved back at the filmmaker.

Mark waved back, "Night guys. Feel better Collins." He said quickly watching the couple disappear behind their bedroom door. "Ok…back to you…" Mark mumbled looking back at his psychology book, "Do you offer any help for traumatized teens? Cause that's something that I could actually put into practice." When the book gave him no answer he nodded, "Ok. Fine. Back to conditioned learning. Whatever the hell that is…"

The phone, however, had other plans. Mark looked over to the ringing phone not willing to move from the chair. But then he realized they had yet to record a message for their answering machine. With another sigh, Mark dropped his textbook on the ground and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mark asked, "Lori?" An instant smile spread across his face. "Hey how are you? How's Rutgers?" He took a seat again almost bouncing with excitement. It had been ages since he heard from his girlfriend. They didn't even get to say goodbye as Rutgers' classes started the day that Mark was finishing up vacation with his family.

"Really? Wow I'm glad you like it that much." Mark commented noticing the happiness in her voice. But in addition to the happiness, there was a slight hesitance that Mark had not really heard before. "I can't wait to visit you…what do…what do you mean I can't visit you……what do you mean? You meet someone? I meet people all the time…" Mark said quietly already knowing what was coming, "Oh. His name is Eric? That's nice." He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, "Oh no I understand. It was a high school fling….Sure we can be friends. I'm still friends with your cousin. Yeah…of course. It's nice hearing from you too….oh Eric's there?" Mark clenched his fist, "Yeah. Go ahead I don't mind…yeah see you around…bye." He turned off the phone and dropped it onto the ground.

"How could she?" Mark whispered to himself. Feeling almost like a zombie, he allowed his feet to carry him to Angel and Collins' door. He knocked on it quietly in case they decided to sleep already.

Angel came to the door in her pj's, "Hey sweetie who was on the…oh god Mark what's wrong?" She brought her friend into the room seeing his face.

Collins sat up in bed, "Are you ok, man?" He questioned weakly, his eyes sore from crying.

Angel guided Mark to sit down on the bed, "Go ahead, honey, tell us what happened."

"That was Lori…she met someone else." Mark said quietly then letting his body fall onto the bed, "I….I don't get it."

Angel rubbed her head and frowned deeply, "I'm so sorry Mark." What else did they need today? Collins got out of bed and went over to hug Mark. He planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I know it's cliché but…" Collins started to say.

"There are other fishes in the sea." Mark grumbled knowing what was coming.

Collins nodded as Angel came around to hug the other side of Mark, "True. But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say…there are other dogs in the sea."

Angel raised her head, "Baby, that makes no sense."

"I know…I didn't wanna admit that Mark read my mind." Collins explained pinching Mark's cheek and taking a deep breath, "It's true Mark. Lori is a really nice girl, but that doesn't mean that she's the one for you."

Mark moaned and closed his eyes, "I thought she was."

Collins leaned up and nodded rubbing his eyes. "Sometimes you can't depend on people." Angel looked up at Collins worry in her eyes. They both needed counseling tonight and she didn't know if she could do it on her own. Especially when she needed therapy herself after her little flashback during class.

"Hey guys…" Maureen said at the doorway in her bathrobe, "Oh God what happened?"

"I was dumped." Mark said in a monotone voice.

"Oh. Lori did that? I didn't know she had the guts to do anything like that!" Maureen exclaimed.

Angel sighed, so much for Maureen being a help.

"Wait…" Maureen said standing the doorway still, "Where's Mimi and Roger?"

"They went out to party. Like the one last night apparently." Collins explained. The drama queen stared off into space.

"You ok, honey?" Angel asked her noticing some fear in Maureen's eyes.

"We'll see." Maureen said simply walking over to the bed and throwing herself next to Mark and Angel. "Probably not. No…I really don't think so."

"Ok group hug." Mark announced and they did just that.

"I love you guys." Maureen said with a grin, giving them all a squeeze.

Collins poked her stomach, "No way Mo. I love you too…even you Markie."

"I'm flattered." Mark mumbled a small smile spreading across his lips.

"And what about me?" Angel asked in an offended voice.

Maureen snorted, "Angel, babe, I'm pretty sure that all of the world knows Collins loves you."

"You're right." Angel giggled leaned up to kiss Collins over Maureen and Mark.

Mark sighed, "Just how I wanted to spend my night. My two close friends making out above me…ok that sounded wrong." The four friends erupted into giggles. Sure they all had their own issues. Collins had his mother. Angel had her memories. Mark had Lori…or didn't have Lori. And Maureen had a secret. But having the others to laugh with…made all of those issues easier to face.

Post: Next Chapter: Roger and Mimi party. Collins gets a hold of his father still searching for his mother.


	5. The Blue Room

Note: Sorry for the wait guys. Kinda going through some family issues. Thanks for all your support as always. (eats cake…yeah I don't like coffee either…despite my love for coffee cake.) Okay this is the first M rated chapter even though it is awful mild for now.

Mimi made her way through the city streets keeping an eye on Roger. The rocker was in awe by the lights. He noticed them from their loft, but he never saw them up close. The neon, the blinking signs. A deep smile spread across his face. He had finally made it. He was making his dream a reality. He was living in New York.

"Come on baby." Mimi insisted pulling on his hand, "Those pretty lights will be there after we party, I promise." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I know." Roger said pulling his focus back on his girlfriend, "So where we going?"

Mimi pointed to a large group of people who formed a line, "The front of the line. The club is called Mist. It's a great place. Believe me you'll love it."

"Will I be misted with something?" Roger asked with a smirk.

Mimi poked him, "Trying to be witty again?"

"Yeah I'm trying." Roger admitted looking at the length of the line and wondering how they would ever reach the front sometime this century.

"I appreciate the effort…c'mon." Mimi brought Roger to the bouncer standing in front of the entrance of the club. Roger gulped, the bouncer who looked like he could kill Arnold Schwarzenegger with his pinky.

"Oh hey, Roy." Mimi said to the bouncer waving to him, "This is my boyfriend Roger."

The bouncer grinned and nodded, "Oh so that's your man? Come on in little darlin, you got dibs. Make sure to say hi to Cameron, I know he's been thinkin about ya!" Roy ushered Mimi and Roger into the club. Roger glanced back to look at the people on line. They looked less than happy.

"Ummm…Mimi how do you know that guy?" Roger asked wondering if Mimi had odd connections he never knew about.

"Oh don't worry, baby. Me and Maureen got to talking to him when we were waiting on line last night. He's a friend." Mimi explained pushing Roger lightly into the club. The former warehouse was decorated to look somewhat like a rainforest. There was smoke machines pouring out the so-called mist. The go-go dancers wore little, but covered themselves with animal prints loincloths. Strobe lights enhanced the motion of the dancefloor. Sounds of animal life snuck in between beats of the techno music.

"Wow nice place. Jungley. But I don't think we should bring Mark here." Roger said referring to the strobe lights. "They give him headaches."

Mimi shook her head smiling, "Poor kid won't know what he's missing."

"So…shall I have this dance?" Roger asked Mimi holding out his hand.

"Sure…in one minute." Mimi said looking at the back of the club. A door was painted a bright blue…it seemed very out of place in the color scheme of the rainforest. "You know what…maybe we can…never mind."

Mimi reached out to take to take Roger's hand, but another hand snatched it from the air.

"Cameron!" Mimi squealed hugging the man that grabbed her.

"How are you, Mimi? I didn't expect to see you here again. I see you left your party pooper roommate at home…and who is this?" Cameron replied quickly without a breath. He was a thin taller man, only a few years older than Mimi and Roger. But for some reason he seemed younger then them…less mature. His look seemed to prove this. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were shrunken and a tank that said, "Daddy's Boy". His hair was out of control, blonde curls falling over other blonde curls.

Mimi put her arm around Roger's waist, "This is him. Roger. Cameron. Cameron, Roger." She introduced the two men. Roger held out his hand and Cameron eyed it as if it was a foreign object.

"We ain't so formal here, cowboy." Cameron chuckled kneading his hands, "So Meems you gonna head to the blue room?" He asked pointing to the room over his shoulder.

"Oh I don't know…" Mimi said hiding her eyes from Cameron, "I don't wanna rush my boyfriend you know?"

Cameron nodded and winked at Mimi, "You're lucky to have such a faithful woman. I bring my girlfriends here they're grinding with another guy the minute I get into the door. Then I go to the blue room and forget about it." He chuckled looking at Mimi expecting her to laugh as well. All he got from the dancer was a weak smile.

"Ummm…" Cameron said obviously hating the tinniest of silences, "I'm gonna head over there. See you guys there…hopefully." The boy ran off dancing a bit to the techno as he went.

Roger raised his brow, "So who's that guy and what's in the blue room?"

Mimi took Roger's hand, "I thought you were gonna dance with me." She pouted.

"Who was that guy?" Roger asked again glancing up to see Cameron disappear behind the blue door.

Mimi frowned, "Why are you jealous? Of Cameron? Roger…we just meet last night, we had a good time. That's it. And the good time didn't involve anything…really." She said wrinkling her forehead, shocked at Roger's lack of trust.

"I'm not jealous…but I do like to know who you hang out with…not in a stalker way though…" Roger said with a small smile hoping to calm Mimi.

She sighed and shook her head, "Lucky you…dance with me?" She asked Roger taking his hand. This time they walked to the dance floor uninterrupted.

-----------

Angel must have gotten over the trauma of the day, she was sleeping like a baby. It was Collins who was up this time, pacing in the bedroom. Mark had left them a few hours ago still trying to deal with the shock of the break up. Maureen carried him off like a mother hen would her lost chick. That left Angel and Collins alone. Without any decision the couple attempted to go to sleep. Angel had succeeded, while Collins had failed miserably.

"Dad….Dad…" Collins whispered to himself. He was trying to imagine what he would say to his father. The rehearsal wasn't getting very far, "Dad….Dad…." Collins paused again and sighed.

"Why don't I change it up…Father." He covered his face with his hand. What he really needed was to get it all over with. To call his father, ask about his mom, and hang up. It would be that simple. Collins wouldn't mention the fact that he was almost killed, but his father never stopped by the hospital. Never sent a get well card. Collins wanted to think that was because he didn't know…but news spread too fast in the small towns of New York. Collins' father knew. But he didn't care.

"Care for about two seconds, Dad…I hope you can handle that." Collins whispered. He left the room closing the door behind him quietly. Then he tiptoed towards the phone in the kitchen. Luckily, Mimi hadn't returned from her outing yet and Collins had to the whole main room to himself.

He reached for the phone and typed in the number of his uncle's. Although he wasn't sure that his father was even there…his uncle would know where he was. Collins glanced at the clock. It was two am.

"Ah well." Collins mumbled, he couldn't put this off any longer. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew what was going on.

After five rings someone finally picked up, "'ello…you better have a good reason to call me at two am-"

"Dad?" Collins asked even though he knew the answer.

"Thomas?" His father mumbled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's mom?" Collins said starting to pace back and forth in front of the couch, "I called the house and some guy picked up saying that she moved out…what's going on?"

Collins' father sighed, "So now you care? After ditching your mother to go live with that transvestite. How considerate of you. I don't know the details." His father admitted.

Collins waited for him to continue not letting the insults getting to him. When his father didn't continue Collins said, "Could you give me the general stuff? A hint, anything, Dad."

"Fine. She went to buy an apartment in Hazel." He explained.

"That far?" Collins asked, "That's like an hour from Scarsdale."

"That's all I know. Now let me get some sleep." He hung up on his son.

Collins stared at the phone for a moment. Maybe it was a cheap place to live…and that was the draw. But not much in New York was cheap. Even upstate. Then Collins remembered his pot dealer telling him one day, Hazel was the place to be. For the best weed, the best heroin…everything. It could all be found in Hazel. It was the drug Mecca of the New York suburbias. Remembering that…the move made more sense to Collins.

"I guess she's never coming back…" He whispered to himself in a fit of despair. All of attempts to get her in rehab, they wouldn't mean a thing. His mother would use until she overdosed one day…and that would be the end.

Collins went back into his bedroom and snuggled up to Angel. She didn't wake up but she moved closer to him instinctively. Offering her boyfriend comfort even when she was asleep.

------------

The music was sinking into Mimi's skin. She felt a need to release. To find something to scratch the itch. She looked up Roger, would he have the same reaction as Maureen? It didn't matter. After all, Mimi made a promise and she was going to keep it. The blue room was history.

Roger danced closer to her, sweat pouring down his forehead. Of course he would understand, Mimi told herself. He loves me. And it's not like I do it all the time…just last night. And maybe tonight. Maybe… Mimi stopped dancing to glance over at the blue door.

"Mimi?" Roger asked taking her wrist in his hand gently, "Are you ok?"

She snapped her head back to him, "Yeah…yeah I'm ok. Getting kinda tired." She lied.

"We could go home if you like." Roger offered motioning towards the exit, "It's kinda hot and…misty in here anyway. It was nice while it lasted but…Mimi are you listening?"

She wasn't. Her whole body now turned to face the blue room. _One more time, one more time. Then I'll be done. Maybe this time it will be crappy and I'll never want to do it again. I'm sure that's what will happen. _Mimi turned to Roger and smiled, relieved at the result of her internal argument.

"I'm gonna go head into the blue room. I'll only be a minute." Mimi walked towards it not expecting for Roger to follow her. But he did.

"Can I come? I don't really want you to be alone in a place like this." Roger explained looking around the dance floor. There were quite a few people that looked less then savory.

Mimi paused her lips parted, "I uhhh…ok. Ok." She took his hand gently and took him back to the blue room. Standing in front of the door Mimi looked back at him, "Now you don't have to do anything…and I won't be long."

Roger was about to ask for more of an explanation on the blue room when Mimi opened the door. His answer was lying on the floor. Standing over a mirror table. Loading needles. And cutting a white powder.

"Hey Meems!" Cameron called from the back of the room. Track marks now visible on his skin, "You finally decided to join us, huh?"

Mimi giggled going to hug him, "Just one more time. I want to enjoy the night, you know?"

Cameron winked at her passing her a needle already filled, "Don't worry love. You'll be sure to enjoy the evening after this."

Roger stared at his girlfriend unable to move or talk. She raised the needle and plunged it into her skin. Mimi winced but then smiled letting out a small moan. When the needle was empty she handed it back to Cameron kissing his check.

"Thanks handsome." She whispered her eyelashes batting quickly.

Cameron smirked, "Anytime…you want some, cowboy?" He asked Roger.

Roger stared at the kid for a few moments having problems processing what just happened, "Oh no…thanks. I'm kinda scared of needles."

"No biggie. We have the powder." Cameron pointed to a group of teenagers snorting heroin on a table which had a mirror tabletop.

Roger glanced at all of the people around the table, and then the junkies rolling on the ground laughing.

"No…no thanks." Roger whispered before Mimi took him out of the room and back to the dance floor. He had never seen his girlfriend dance so loosely or so sloppy. But his thoughts were more on her new addiction than her dance moves.

Post: I didn't realize this was going to become the chapter of drugs but that's what happened. I promise that things won't all be drugs. The next chapter shall prove that. Next chapter: Angel and Collins' six month anniversary. And I will tell you in advance it will not be all out smut…but it won't be all pure either.


	6. Cream Filled

Note: I don't own RENT. Sorry it's taking longer guys, I promise it will be written but it will be a bit slower than the other story. A lot more drama…so it takes me longer to write haha. Love you guys as always. If pseudo-smut or donuts bother you, don't read this chappie (wink). I'm really proud of this one so I hope you like. (eats ice cream and candy snakes and passes out donuts to all readers).

Collins woke to the smell of coffee. He could tell right away it was Angel coffee. It had a special smell that was only connected to his lover. To be precise it was the smell of burnt coffee beans and melting counter space. A small smile spread across Collins' face. She was a great cook…but for some reason, coffee alluded her.

"Baby!" He called out his lips half on his pillow half in the open, "Put the coffeepot back on the hotplate, please."

"What?" Angel called back from the kitchen unwilling to come and see what he wanted.

Collins groaned lifting himself up, "Please put the coffeepot on the hotplate."

"But, Collins, it's already burned! I don't wanna make it worse." Angel said loudly.

"Did you turn the hotplate off?" Collins asked with a chuckle. She was a genius when it came to clothes…not so much with the simple things.

"Oh." Angel giggled and apparently tossed something at the bedroom door. Collins jumped at the bang, "Now get out here and wish me a happy anniversary." Collins pulled himself from bed not bothering to pull clothes on. Boxers were enough. Angel turned around waving to him, "Hey handsome."

Collins' eyes widened. Angel was wearing a silk nightgown. He was pretty sure he'd never seen that before, and his girl was practically glowing in it.

"Hey pretty girl…nice outfit." Collins said coming over to kiss her cheek stepping over the slipper she had thrown, "And happy anniversary."

"Thanks." Angel said looking down at her nightgown, "Made it special for today…I see you dressed up too." She said grabbing the elastic of his boxers and snapping it.

"Ow." Collins mumbled, "Well I figured that wearing my sexy clothes would scare off our roommates."

Angel raised her eyebrow pouring a cup of coffee for Collins, "You have sexy clothes? Now is that your baggie jeans or your plaid shirts? I could never get it straight. And our roommates have vacated the premises." She pointed to a note on the table.

Collins stuck his tongue out at Angel and walked over to the note. It was Roger's chicken scratch. Collins attempted to read it out loud, "Angel and Collins, congrats on…annivirsarry…oh lord boy is that how you spell anniversary?"

Angel giggled, "I don't think spelling is Roger's strong point."

"Apparently not." Collins chuckled going back to the note, "Have a good time, be careful, and be done by 1 am. We do have to sleep here, too. But have fun in the mean time. Much love, Roger, Mimi, Mark and Mo." He nodded to himself putting the note down. As much as he loved his friends it would be nice to have a day with Angel and only Angel.

"They got us donuts too." Angel said pointing to the box, "And of course Maureen left a post it on the box saying we better eat every one of them. They must have made her get them really early in the morning."

"Aw poor drama queen." Collins commented grabbing a powdered jelly donut and biting into it. Angel held a coffee cup out to Collins. He eyed it cautiously, which Angel noticed.

"Remember that gooey cake I ate for you?" She asked with a smirk. Collins was a much worse cook than Angel.

"Oh yeah." He took the cup and took a cautious sip. Angel slapped his arm gently.

"Oh it's not that bad!" She laughed.

Collins drank a but more and tried not to grimace, "Yeah…it's not."

Angel shook her head, "I'm lucky today's our anniversary aren't I?"

"OOOh yeah." Collins mumbled which resulted in Angel laughing hysterically. When she contained herself she walked over to Collins and took the coffee.

"I won't torture you." She leaned over to pour it down the drain.

"I appreciate it." Collins said kissing her.

Angel sighed, "I have white powder all over my face now don't I?" Collins kissed her again nodding with a smile.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand while Collins ate more of his donut, "Aw baby you were cute."

"I was cute?" Angel asked brazenly, "I WAS cute? Past tense?"

Collins laughed grabbing her waist and kissed her deeply his tongue visiting her's. When they parted she smiled looking like she was in a slight daze, "Mmm…raspberry." She tried to wipe her face but Collins caught her arm.

"Aw c'mon your cute with sugar on your face." Collins argued.

Angel shook her head, "You're just trying to humiliate me aren't you?"

"Who is here to see but me…unless I keep kissing you till 1 am." Collins said chuckling finishing up his donut.

Angel smiled, "I wouldn't mind." She stood up her tiptoes to reach Collins' lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his gripped her hips, rubbing them and disturbing the peach colored silk.

They parted only to catch their breaths and Collins whispered to her, "I thought we might last a while…have our fun later…"

"That's what you thought, huh?" Angel asked kissing his neck gently.

"Yeah but then I saw you in that night gown of yours…baby, how the hell are you going to have time to do your homework if you're making clothes like this?" Collins asked suddenly pulling away from Angel concerned. As much as he loved the gesture he didn't want Angel to fail school because of it.

Angel cupped his face and brought him down to kiss her gently, "I sew fast…and this isn't much fabric."

"You're tellin' me." Collins said gripping her hips and hiking it up.

"I thought we were gonna try to behave ourselves for a while." Angel said covering Collins hands with her own and pushing the fabric back down, "Presents?"

Collins frowned wishing they could continue, "Presents? You didn't have to get me anything. You made this very nice outfit which is very nice."

Angel laughed and shook her head, "Like you didn't get me something?"

"Well it is a big anniversary…and hopefully one of our nicer ones." Collins added. It was a horrible fact that their anniversary would always be bittersweet. It was six months since they got together, but it was also four months since Collins almost lost his life. They tried to kick the stigma each month. Their third month anniversary they rented a hotel, but they never got far. Angel was too nervous. Their fourth month anniversary Kiefer, one of the ninjas, broke his foot. So they spent the day in the hospital trying to ignore the familiar room down the hallway. Their fifth anniversary was ok. But then Laila, Angel's sister, had to walk in on them. Which kind of ruined the moment.

Angel frowned remembering, "Yeah…" Collins took her hand.

"Sorry." He whispered, "Didn't mean to kill the mood."

Angel shook her head holding back a tear and guiding Collins to the couch, "It's ok…" Collins took a seat and held out his arms, Angel fell into them fitting in his embrace perfectly.

He kissed her forehead, "You ok?"

"Yup." Angel said quickly, "I'm just trying to remember where I put your present." She sniffed and rubbed her face, "Sorry baby, the powder's gotta go."

Collins knew it was more than the powder she was wiping away, "Angel…I'm ok. We're ok. We're both here and safe ok?"

"I know." Angel mumbled resting her head on his chest, "But…no forget it."

"Say it Ang." Collins said knowing that holding back wouldn't help her.

"I just…you know how I ran out of class like that?" Angel asked looking up at Collins' face showing that she had been crying, "It still bothers me. When I see a group of guys coming towards me. I flinch…but you…you seem…fine."

Collins gripped her waist tighter, "I don't remember a thing. Only what you've told me…but it does still bother me. For one I don't think I'll ever look at a playground the same way. But I'm ok with it, cause I know we're here and we're safe and that those assholes are in jail. That's what gets me through. And seeing that you're fine. That helps too." He admitted kissing her gently. "Anyways…when you had that cast on your arm, sex was difficult."

Angel smacked him gently, "Meany." She giggled quietly wiping her face again.

Collins looked down at Angel eye to eye, "We're fine. And I love you."

"I love you too." Angel said kissing him gently, "So…" She said with a deep breath, "Presents now?" She asked looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Collins chuckled at her sudden change in demeanor, "Sure…you gotta get off of me though."

Angel pouted, "Ok…but promise me we'll come back to here?" Collins nodded kissing her neck. Angel took another deep breath getting up and disappearing into Maureen's cubby area. Collins went into Roger and Mark's area coming back with shoe box wrapped in Christmas paper. Angel laughed seeing it.

"Nice paper baby." She said taking a seat on the sofa with her gift bag.

Collins shrugged plopping down next to her, "I know. It was all I could find. And hey look it says 'Happy birthday Jesus'. If it was your birthday I would have crossed out Jesus and put Angel."

"How thoughtful." Angel shook her head, "Hopefully Jesus wouldn't mind."

"I'd apologize before hand." Collins said explained while Angel gave him the gift bad.

"C'mon open!" Angel said practically bouncing with excitement.

Collins pulled out a large book that had gold leaf on the sides of the pages. He smiled liking the gift already. Most of Collins and Angel's room was filled with his books. Apparently Angel didn't mind them. He turned the book to the front, "The complete works of Albert Camus." Collins smiled deeply and glanced over at Angel, "I thought you said he was too depressing."

"He is." Angel admitted with a sigh, "I was seriously thinking about buying you Charlotte's Web instead."

"But, baby, that ain't so happy either." Collins said paging through the book.

"I know." Angel said with a sigh, "Hence my conundrum….but you like it?"

"I love it." Collins kissed her gently.

Angel nodded while Collins gave her his box, "Did you get me shoes?" She asked.

"Oh no…open it and find out." Collins said pointing to it and carefully put the book on the table.

Angel started to unwrap it and laughed when she removed a smaller box from the larger one. "Collins…is this present tiny?" He tried to look innocent. Angel continued, eventually unwrapping four boxes. The last box was wrapped in anniversary paper. "Aw." She kissed him gently.

"I saved the best for last." Collins chuckled.

Angel opened the box and gasped, "Collins…it's beautiful." It was a gold anklet with a small red stone shaped like a heart.

Collins grinned, "Look inside."

"The box? There's another one?" Angel asked.

"No no…in the anklet." Collins instructed.

She did so and smiled at the inscription, "For my Angel. Love you always….Oh Collins this was too expensive!"

Collins shook his head, "That's not a real ruby."

Angel snorted and kissed his cheek, "Thank you it's gorgeous, even if it's not a real ruby." She brought her leg up and snapped it on. "It looks great. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"You like it that much?" Collins asked in reaction to the kiss.

"I do." Angel said simply. Then Angel's stomach rumbled.

Collins chuckled and poked her stomach, "You hungry?"

"I guess so." Angel laughed getting off the sofa and heading for the donut box. She pulled out a powered jelly donut and smirked. "How do you tell what's in the middle? That always bothered me."

Collins shrugged laying down on the couch and opening his book, "It's one of life's little risks. You gotta eat it to find out."

Angel shrugged and took bite, "Hey…baby?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled now completely emerged in his reading. That was the problem with Collins and books. It didn't take him too long to become a complete slave of them. Angel knew him well, however. She tip toed over to the couch and sat on the edge of it. Taking one last bite of the donut she dipped down and kissed him. "You look cute too." She said looking at his now powder-covered face.

Collins chuckled putting down Camus, "Do I?"

"Very. The nice contrast of your skin and the powered…make me wanna.." She leaned over kissing him again this time her tongue venturing into his mouth. He held back a moan, feeling suddenly light headed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him up to meet her.

Collins pulled back slowly panting, "Cream filled."

"Yup." Angel smirked her eyes wide and wanting.

"Yeah Angel, baby, I'm not gonna last long if you keep looking at me like that." Collins murmured trying to pull his lips as far away as he could. Only a few centimeters.

"Who said that I wanted you to last?" Angel asked biting her lip seductively. She pushed down one of her nightgown straps glancing at Collins for his response.

Collins took a deep breath preparing himself to jump in. He slammed his lips onto Angel's, his hands pushing up the fabric containing his girl. Angel's eyelashes fluttered, she grabbed the elastic of Collins' boxers inching her fingers inside. A groan erupted from his mouth feeling her so close.

"Yeah we gotta go somewhere." Collins managed to say. His hands were taken by Angel and she guided him to the bedroom leaving the door open.

"C'mon." She murmured flipping herself over so she was now on the bed. Collins didn't need to be told twice. Angel laughed as he practically pounced on her, "Enthusiasm."

"Oh yeah." Collins chuckled kissing her hard to stop her from laughing. Funny stuff later, he told himself. Angel seemed to get his thought process, she gripped the bottom of his boxers and slipped them off with Collins' help.

"As much as I like this…" Collins mumbled gripping the nightgown, "I think I would like it better off."

Angel nodded, "Me too." Together they pulled it over Angel's head. Collins was about to toss it when Angel grabbed his arm. "Hey, I ironed that!"

Collins kissed her nipple gently taking it between his teeth and pulling lightly.

"Throw it." Angel muttered her whole body starting to twitch, "I'll iron it another day."

"Good choice." Collins tossed the garment on the ground while moving down to kiss Angel's naked belly. She ran her palms along Collins' chest feeling the muscles left over from his football days. The one good thing that came out of all those years.

Collins continued down her body making sure to avoid her most private area. Which made Angel whine distinctively and squirm under his kisses. Collins knew that whine. He looked up flashing her a smile before inching down and gently grasping what really made Angel a he. Angel screamed out Collins' name shaking under his touch.

Just then the front door opened slowly.

"Fuck." Collins said pulling his hands away. Angel moaned holding out her hands, "No come back." She hadn't noticed the front door.

"I'm SOOOO sorry!" A voice said from the door, "I forgot my cinema book…I'm so so so so so so so so-"

"Cohen get your ass in here." Collins called out pulling a sheet over Angel and himself.

Mark ran in covering his eyes, "I'm so so so sorry!" He repeated going into his cubby.

"I'm gonna kill him." Angel whispered still shaking.

Maureen moseyed in glancing into the bedroom, "Hey guys. Hot sex?"

"Almost." Angel grumbled turning to the side trying to gather herself. Collins rubbed her hip reassuringly.

Mark came back and stood in the front of the open door his eyes still covered, "I am so sorry."

"We get the picture Cohen." Collins said with a smirk, "You're lucky God made you cute, get out of here." Mark nodded a blush evident from behind his face. He walked out of view. Maureen on the other hand walked over to the donuts.

"Wow you guys are making quick work of these…oh wait you're not doing some weird kinky stuff are you?" She asked chuckling.

"Mo." Collins said, "Get out." 

Maureen waved to them and slowly left shutting the door behind him.

The couple took a deep breath. "You think they're gone?" Collins asked glancing over at Angel.

Angel shrugged, "Frankly…I don't care…if they walk in again…I'm not stopping. They'll get a free show."

Collins laughed pulling her close into another kiss, which she reciprocated.

Post: Ok so that wasn't hard core smut…sorry haha. Just turned out that way. If you ever need a pointer to some good Angel/Collins smut let me know I'm familiar with a few. Next Chapter: Following Mark and Maureen on their travels, and checking on Mimi and Roger as well.


	7. Dip Your Feet In

Note: I don't own RENT or Billy Wilder movies. You really should see some of his old movies if you get the chance. Oh and prepare yourself. (eats tiramisu …and I hope you don't mind I shared some with my roomy she loves that stuff).

"Oh Collins!" Maureen mimicked Angel's scream of pleasure. She laughed shaking her head as she walked with Mark, "I swear those two…they need a romantic novel or something. Angel in one of those huge gowns that are low cut. And Collins with really tight pants on."

Mark cleared his throat at the mention of Collins wearing tight pants, "I just feel bad…we weren't supposed to…interrupt them."

Maureen patted his shoulder, "Believe me, Markie, frustrated sex is probably the best. Next to make up sex."

"I wouldn't know." Mark said with a deep sigh.

"Wait!" Maureen stopped walking taking Mark's shoulders in her hands, "You're still a virgin! I thought for sure you and Lori would have…" She made a rude gesture.

Mark rolled his eyes walking past her, "No we didn't. We did plenty of making out though…I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Maureen pulled her pocket book higher on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…disco dance on your problems with Lori. It just happens sometimes. There isn't anything you can do."

"But you fought for Joanne." Mark pointed out staring at the pavement below him, "Maybe I should fight for Lori."

"Oh yeah…" Maureen said quietly, "I did, didn't I?" She licked her lips and stared out ahead of her, "Speaking of that…I don't really think it's going to work between Joanne and me."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked with a frown, "The two of you are…great together."

Maureen titled her head, "C'mon, Mark did you really expect us to survive the distance? When we were about five minutes away from each other we couldn't make it work. How in the hell are we going to make it work when she's at Princeton?"

Mark kept quiet but said to himself, She said no to Harvard so she could be closer to you. Do you realize what you could have with her? I guess not.

"I mean…I do care about her." Maureen said, "A lot. I really do…but I'm trying to be realistic. We're in two different worlds now. She gives me a call and tells me all about her law classes….and I don't even know the difference between sustained and overruled. She'll be a big lawyer and I'll be what? Her housewife? I don't think so."

Mark watched her and whispered, "Maureen, I really doubt anyone could turn you into a housewife."

"Really?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Really." Mark nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and looking back down at the ground. Maureen tipped his chin up with her finger.

"You really should hold your head up higher." Maureen said quietly, "You got some nice eyes behind those glasses of yours."

Mark glanced over at her, "Okay…" He said quietly. As they continued to walk he tried to keep his head up. "So…how many hours until one am?"

"Quite a few." Maureen laughed, "But don't worry. I'm gonna keep you busy."

"Why does that worry me?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow.

Maureen poked him, "After you class and my audition. I got something planned."

"I'm still worried." Mark said.

"Oh you big baby." Maureen laughed poking him again, "You'll see. It's nothing crazy, don't worry. It's something thoughtful." She pushed him towards the Brown buildings, "Now go to class and I'll meet you here in a few hours." Maureen said pointing to him as she skipped away.

Mark watched her carefully, "I'm _still_ worried."

----------

Roger and Mimi sat across from each other in a diner. Neither of them spoke. Mimi moved her fork around in her pasta. Roger stared down into his coffee. This was how they hung out with each other now. Ever since the incident in the blue room, Mimi didn't know what to say. Roger didn't know either. What could he say? Beg her to stop…she had barely started but…still. He did notice that Mimi was disappearing from the loft more often. Sometimes she would say that she was out to get milk. She'd come back empty handed and jittery.

Mimi glanced up at Roger and sighed deeply, "Roger, I don't wanna loose you."

"Who said anything about loosing me?" Roger asked turning his cup to the side.

Mimi gulped and shook her head, "No one. But…I know you don't really approve. And I don't want to fight over it or…anything. It's no big deal you know that, right? I'm not like Collins' mom or anything. You guys are still the most important things in my life. Not this…shit."

"I know." Roger whispered. He had seen Collins' mother and he could tell the difference. That didn't mean that things would stay the way they were.

Mimi nodded taking that as a small victory, "You aren't going to tell them are you?'

Roger glanced up at her, "Maureen already knows?"

"Yeah." Mimi said quietly, "She's keeping it on the down low though. I don't think….I don't think Angel and Collins would understand. They'd think I was addicted or something. You know…cause they gotta be the parents of all of us."

"Uh huh." Roger said taking a sip of his coffee, "Don't worry Meems…I won't say anything…unless…if you get out of control."

"I won't!" Mimi said quickly leaning over the table, "I won't, I promise. I won't." She smiled deeply. "Thank you so much, Roger."

"MIMI!" A voice called out from behind them. Mimi looked up and waved to Cameron.

"Hey there, love birds." Cameron took a seat next to Roger without a word, "How are we today?"

Mimi grinned, "Great. But better now that I've seen you."

Roger tried not to glare at the boy sitting next to him. "You didn't ask if you could join us." He commented with no emotion.

Mimi frowned, "Roger…"

"By the way you can't." Roger explained staring into his coffee.

Cameron frowned and stood up nodding, "Yeah I get it. Jealous boyfriend type…well I got something to tell you, cowboy. I'm gay."

"You said at the club that you brought girls in." Roger said with a grumble.

"Yeah well…I like to vary the playing field." Cameron explained weakly.

That seemed to make Roger's attitude even worse. He took a sugar packet and tossed the contents into his coffee throwing the empty paper in Cameron's lap.

Cameron held up his hands, "Fine…I'll get out of your hair." He stood up and kissed Mimi on both cheeks. Then he walked away, breaking out into a skip by the time he hit the door.

"May I ask, what the hell was that about? I thought you were cool with all of this?" Mimi said scowling at Roger.

"I don't like him." Roger said simply sipping on his coffee.

Mimi reached out and pushed the mug away from his lips, "You don't get to tell me who I can and who I can't be friends with." She hissed at him. There was a difference between concern and control and it seemed to Mimi that Roger was walking the fine line.

"Fine. Just be friends with him." Roger said with a shrug.

She watched him for a moment trying to read between the lines, "Wait…you don't? Roger I am not attracted to Cameron. If that is what you are thinking…" Mimi said blinking in disbelief.

Roger didn't look her in the eye, "You hang out with him an awful lot."

Mimi sighed, "We shoot up together. That's the end of it."

"You're right about that." Roger mumbled.

"What?" Mimi snapped.

Roger shrugged again taking another sugar packet and adding it to his coffee, "You're not going to see him again. I don't like him." He took a sip of the coffee and winced, realizing he went a little overboard with the sugar.

"No shit you don't like him!" Mimi exclaimed. The patrons of the diner turned to look at the dancer. Mimi didn't seem to mind, although she lowered her voice and said, "I get high with him Roger. Do you really want me do that on my own? Do you know anyone who would be willing to be my smack buddy?"

Roger looked up at her. He didn't want her to shoot up alone. If anything would ever happen…no one would be there to help her. He knew what he should say. 'Then get off the drugs too!' Roger hated drugs…but he hated one thing more…not feeling close enough to Mimi. As long as she took drugs it would be a part of her he didn't know…she would live a life without him. _Do you know anyone who would be willing to be my smack buddy?_

"How bout me?" He asked quietly.

-------------

Maureen sat cross-legged on the back of a stone turtle. She was popping her gum as Brown students went by just getting out of classes. One thing she noticed about Brown students. Half of them weren't that bad looking.

"Zoom in on Maureen Johnson who is currently trying to escape the city by use of a tortoise." Mark orated coming around to film her. Maureen, in typical Maureen fashion, struck a pose.

"Hey there film boy. You ready to join me on an evening of fun and jubilance?"

Mark chuckled to himself resting his camera at his side, "Don't fun and jubilant kinda mean the same thing?"

"Not sure, frankly." She giggled poking his side, "So how'd class go?"

"Crappy. Which seems to be a pattern with my classes." Mark shrugged, "How was your audition?"

"Well…I was fabulous, of course. But I know this one girl's gonna get the part. She had some major cleavage going on." Maureen explained rolling her eyes. The drama queen was starting to think that this whole acting thing was going to be harder than she thought.

"More than you?" Mark asked with a smirk.

Maureen punched him in the arm. "Bastard. Now I won't share my fantastic evening with you!" She stomped off dramatically.

"Hey!" Mark ran after her, "Ok ok I take it back."

Maureen kissed the filmmaker on the cheek, "Good cause we're here." She pointed to a sign on a building. It read, 'Billy Wilder Film Festival'.

"No way!" Mark called out his jaw dropping, "I…I…I want to be Billy Wilder….how did you know?"

Maureen grinned, authentically happy to see his reaction, "You mentioned that you liked The Apartment so I…"

"They're playing The Apartment!"

"Mark…" Maureen patted his shoulder, "Pookie, don't wet yourself."

He ignored her comment too excited to focus, "What else are they showing?"

"Some Like it Hot and my own personal favorite, Sunset Boulevard." Maureen said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the ticket booth.

"The greats." Mark said taking a deep breath, "I can't wait to see them on the big screen…just like Wilder intended."

Maureen hugged his arm, "Yup."

"We should have invited the gang together. I don't think they've ever seen any of his stuff." Mark said wondering why Maureen hadn't invited the others. They tended to do things all together, unless the couples wanted some privacy. Not that Mark really minded being alone with his friend.

Maureen snorted, "Think about it. Roger would fall asleep, Mimi would get bored, and Collins and Angel would be too busy making out. Anyway, let's review the plot of Some Like it Hot, shall we? Two men dress up in drag to avoid the Mafia….oh yes and one of them gets a marriage proposal from a dirty old millionaire _man_…You know they'd read into it." Maureen chuckled imagining Angel and Collins sniggering to each other as Jerry danced with maracas after Osgood's proposal.

"Oh yeah…They wouldn't have shut up." Mark sighed understanding.

"And what are you trying to say, mister? We should have gotten other people?" Maureen asked a hand on her hip, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Mark smiled gently, "You know that isn't true."

A smile spread across Maureen's face as well, "I know."

------------

It was 3 AM when Roger came into the loft promptly tripping over a slipper on the ground. He barely caught himself and walked on as if it never happened. Without one thought he collapsed onto the sofa. Mimi closed the door behind her and dropped her purse onto the floor.

"You coming?" Roger mumbled watching her through her drooping eyelids.

Mimi leaned her body against the wall and giggled covering her face with her hand, "Maybe. Gotta get rid of this first." She murmured pulling out a syringe.

"Why?" Roger asked although he really didn't seem so interested in the answer.

Mimi giggled and shook her head, "I don't keep my needles in the open for Mommy and Daddy to find…speaking of…" She smiled hearing the sounds of a creaking bed, "They're still at it. Figures." Glancing over at Roger she saw he was asleep. Mimi sighed deeply, maybe he'd get used to it. She stumbled into the bathroom and placed the syringe on the sink so she could investigate her neck. Just like she thought quite a few hickeys were left over from their earlier fun. Apparently smack made Roger quite antsy. For a moment Mimi thought about covering them, but then she smirked. People would know she was loved…why bother? Turning away from the mirror, the back of her hand pushed the syringe into the garbage can. And Mimi didn't give it a second thought.

----------

"So…." Mark whispered grasping the sheets with his hands, "How was…how was I?" He asked glancing over.

Maureen cupped his face gently, "You were great. Who knew a sex tiger lived under your skin…?" She kissed his hairline gently.

"Yeah." Mark smiled holding back a chuckle, "Who knew?"

_---------_

_They say the devil's water it ain't so sweet _

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet in every once in a…little while_

Post: Next Chapter: Angel makes two discoveries.


	8. Rubble

Note: Thanks for all the comments…and as for the Mark/Maureen thing…you'll see where it goes. Some will be happy with the outcome, some will be sad. But that won't be an issue for a long while. Also…I don't think anyone really got what happened to Roger and Mimi so I made it much more clear here. Sorry bout that, my subtly tends to be too damn subtle. Let me know if I need to make it even clearer (eats iced chocolate happily).

The alarm sounded. Angel groaned burying her head further down Collins' chest. Her boyfriend's gentle snoring continued, apparently the alarm didn't wake him up. Letting out a long sigh Angel pulled her head up to glance up at the clock. It was nine o'clock. In Angel's deepest thoughts she hoped that the alarm was broken and mistakenly woke them up a few hours early. But no, it really was time to get up.

"Collins." Angel whispered kissing his nose. "Baby…we have to get up…." Collins made no notice of her. "Thomas…they legalized pot…."

"Hm?" Collins mumbled making Angel grin deeply.

"Time to get up, babe. We got class in an hour." Angel explained giving him one last kiss and pulling herself from the bed reluctantly. She pulled on her robe, "I'm gonna head to the shower…you want fifteen more minutes?"

Collins nodded pulling a pillow over his head, "Thank you."

Angel giggled opening the door, "You're welcome, Tommy." She closed the door behind her grinning. The morning after was always great. Even when he acted like a ten year old. Angel paused as she passed the couch, Mimi wasn't there. A shot of worry went through her, did she ever come home last night? She glanced over her shoulder looking for some sign that Mimi left early. Then she noticed the absence of Roger's guitar, which meant that the rocker was also out of the loft. Perhaps they went out together. Angel held onto that thought and went into the bathroom.

"Who am I kidding?" She asked her reflection, "For all I know Roger's out there too…in a gutter…"Then Angel paused and focused on breathing. "Just wash your face and…I'll figure something out." She said to herself. Angel turned on the faucet. Reaching out to put her hand under the water she mistakenly knocked over the soap dispenser. The sound of the soap falling into the garbage can echoed in the small bathroom. Angel groaned and leaned over without looking, groping for it. It was then she pricked her finger.

"Ow." Angel muttered bringing her hand up to her mouth tasting a small hint of blood. Her mind immediately thought she found a razor. It must have been that. What else could it be? She squatted down and held her breath. It was a syringe. Angel slowly stood up and rushed out of the bathroom her lungs begging for air.

Collins was trying to make coffee with their hot plate when she came out, "Umm…shower problems?" He asked not seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Did you hear Mimi leave this morning?" Angel asked him quickly running back into the bedroom.

Collins left the coffee and followed her, "No I didn't…her and Roger probably split. I think he had a band meeting today or something. I'm sure she's fine." He explained to her, anticipating her worry.

"Then explain…then explain…" Angel stumbled to say as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Collins walked over and took a hold of her shoulders, "What, baby?"

Angel gulped and glanced up at Collins, "There's a syringe in the bathroom."

"A…a what?"

"You heard me." Angel said pushing her way out of Collins' arms, "I'm going to wake Mark up." She left the bedroom.

Collins followed her still in shock, "Wait…Angel….maybe…you don't know maybe it's not a drug syringe."

"And what Collins?" Angel snapped turning around to face him, "One of our friends is secretly diabetic?" She moved the curtain which hid Mark and Roger's cubby. "Please no…" Angel muttered. Mark's bed was empty.

"Angel…I'm sure they're a reasonable explanation for all this..." Collins tried to convince her following her back to Maureen's area. "I'd sure as hell love to hear this reason but I'm sure there is one."

Angel stood in front of Maureen's curtain and pushed it back. Her jaw dropped. Collins raised his brow, "Sweet baby Jesus." He murmured.

Maureen and Mark winced looking away from the sun that Angel and Collins let in.

"Aye dios." Angel whispered. She glanced up at Collins and said, "We have to change the day of our anniversary…now."

"Angel! Collins! Fuck." Maureen managed to say pulling the sheets over her exposed body.

Collins glanced down at her, "That's not what we were shocked about Mo, we know you have breasts….and now so does Mark."

Mark groaned putting his hand over his eyes. Meanwhile, Angel walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Grabbing a spoon on her way, she plopped herself on the couch and ate the ice cream straight from the carton. Collins glanced back at her but Maureen grabbed his attention. She stood right in front of him while dressed in a sheet.

"It's not a big deal." She protested, "Mark and I…we just clicked."

Angel shook her head, "Need I remind you of Joanne." She said a small hint of anger in her voice. Maureen looked at her feet not really seeming ashamed, more like…concerned.

"So…" Collins scratched his face, "You clicked, huh?" He wanted to believe that Mark had finally found true love. That Maureen, his life long crush, was really the one for him. But he knew that their lives weren't fairy tales…which seemed to be proven time and time again.

"Yeah." Mark mumbled putting his glasses on, "I umm…" He looked up at Maureen searching for an answer.

Collins caught his glance, "What you two just did it? No l'amore?"

"There was some beforehand." Maureen shrugged moving to the kitchen slowly. Angel wouldn't raise her head to look at her.

"Well at least you two didn't just get lost in the moment." Collins commented staring at Mark. "If this is a rebound thing…" He knew that loosing Lori was hard on his friend…but still. That wasn't a reason to drag Maureen into this…or Joanne.

Mark shook his head standing up, "No…it wasn't like that." He gave Collins a look with his puppy dog eyes. Collins looked away, he was always melted by those eyes.

"Angel...baby we have class soon. You can eat that when you get back, ok?" Collins asked her gently. Angel didn't verbally respond, instead she put the ice cream away and grabbed her book bag, slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"You're not gonna…" Collins started to say, Angel had never stepped out of the apartment without heels or a skirt.

Angel shook her head, "I don't feel like it today."

Collins nodded, "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bedroom getting dressed himself.

Maureen walked over to Mark and handed him of cup of coffee, "There you go." He mumbled a work of thanks sipping on it quietly. Maureen glanced up at Angel and gulped, "Angel…don't do this. It's not the end of the world. You know that Jo and I-"

Angel held her hand up, "If you can tell me honestly that you don't love her…then I wouldn't mind, Maureen. But you told me you did."

"Love…changes." Maureen said looking at Mark out of the corner of her eye.

Angel shook her head but kept quiet, while Collins came out. "Ready?" He asked her. Angel opened the door and walked out, while Collins waved to his friends who were now lovers.

"I can't believe them." Angel whispered walking down the stairs, Collins on her heels. "I just can't. When you're in love with someone you don't…click with someone else!"

Collins shrugged, "Maybe they weren't really in love, Ang. Not everyone has what we do. And plus…so many people have high school sweethearts…but college tends to-" Angel put her hand on his chest stopping his thought process. "What?" He mumbled.

Angel closed her eyes for a moment, "What are we going to do about the syringe?" She asked him quietly.

"Oh…I…I forgot." Collins admitted with a sigh. The syringe was a big deal but finding his best friend in bed with Maureen…well that kinda took the cake, "We'll…we'll talk to everyone tonight, ok?" He offered her putting his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Ok." Angel muttered and looked down at herself, "Oh my…I look horrible."

Collins chuckled quietly, "You look gorgeous. No one works sweat pants and flip flops like you do." He said sincerely. Angel tried not to smile, to wallow in her annoyance and worry, but it didn't work. She smiled deeply.

* * *

Roger held ruffled his hair and Mimi stood by shaking her head, "Do you think that's gonna make you look more street? You mention to these guys that you're from the burbs, yet?" Mimi asked giggling.

"No…they don't have to know." Roger commented continuing to play with his hair.

Mimi leaned against the apartment building, "Nervous huh?" She asked scratching at her arm.

"Well yeah…" Roger admitted, "Our first rehearsal…it might not work. If my voice isn't right for them. Then I'm back to the beginning…speaking of the beginning have you found anything yet? Any dancing gigs?"

Mimi bit her lip, "Not yet. Soon though." She tapped her foot looking away, "Sorry…just antsy."

"Yeah." Roger said with a sigh looking up at the building, "Me too."

"You wanna…" Mimi whispered titling her head towards the alley. "We don't have to do as much as we did last night…it'll give you some confidence." She pointed out smiling at the simple thought of shooting up.

Roger gulped, "I don't know Meems…I overreacted about that Cameron guy last night…I don't know if I'm cut out to do that type of stuff…made me feel…weird."

Mimi poked him in the stomach, "C'mon Roger. Like I said less than last night." Before waiting for his answer she ran into the alley.

"But…." Roger took a deep breath. Last night, his jealously had taken over his common sense. That morning, he told himself that he would never use again. But the way Mimi looked and the way it made her happy…how wrong could it be? But then again all of those health videos couldn't be lying.

"Roger…" Mimi called, "C'mon, baby…"

The musician took his guitar and rushed to the back alley. "Ok…but just this last time. I don't want to be a nervous wreak up there." He told her rubbing his hands together.

Mimi kissed his cheek and went into her purse, "It's ok. I-" She paused, "Where…" She went through her purse frantically, "Oh no…the syringe…I didn't….shit I lost it!"

"It's alright Mimi…you can get another one later it's no big deal." Roger said shrugging it off, he really didn't need smack anyway…

Mimi yelled, "No. I wanted it now…and it's gone." She scratched at her arm again, "I'm gonna go, ok? I gotta find a new one for later. I'll wait for you. Good luck." She walked away from him, pulling her coat closer to her body. Roger watched her knowing that she wouldn't wait for him.

* * *

Mark came out of the bathroom rubbing his head with a towel. "Have you uhh…have you seen my glasses?" He asked Maureen.

The drama queen looked up from the want ads, "Yeah. On the floor." She pointed to them.

"Oh yeah…how could I forget?" Mark asked quietly. As soon as Collins and Angel left that spark he felt for Maureen the night before…sparked again. Maureen was happy to comply. All of the mess that was usually on the counter was now on the floor. A few plates were in pieces, glasses half filled with milk spread over the ground, and the phone cord had snapped in half. And his glasses lay amongst the rubble, thankfully untouched.

Mark carefully put the glasses on his nose and sighed, "What are…are we going to do?" He asked quietly, "What does this-"

"Don't ask me what this means Mark…please." Maureen whispered circling an ad.

"Ok." Mark sat down on the chair opposite of her, "Are you going to tell…tell Joanne?"

Maureen shrugged folding up the paper, "Eventually…but I don't know where this is going either, Mark."

Mark nodded slowly, "I might be a simple fuck right?"

"No." Maureen said automatically, "No Mark. It could never be like that with you…I really do care about you. You've been my friend for a while…I do love you."

"Like a friend…I know." Mark said. He had heard it all before. All too often.

Maureen stood up and placed herself in front of him, "Last night…and earlier…was amazing. Cause I have feelings for you, Mark. It wasn't because I was looking for an easy release. It meant something to me…it really did."

"It meant…" Mark stammered, "It meant a lot to me. I've kind had a crush on you since…well…forever."

Maureen laughed quietly, her voice sounded like bells to him, "I had a hunch. And while I can't say I was crushing on you like that…" She leaned in pressing her lips gently to his. Pulling away she mumbled, "I can't say that doesn't feel quite nice. We'll just wait and see."

Mark looked up into her eyes, "How long? How long do we have to wait?"

Maureen kissed him again, "Not long."

* * *

Joanne sat in her dorm room alone. Her roommate, Lucy, was out with a group of friends that she already had from high school. She barely dropped by at all, she even slept at her boyfriend's, only coming in to grab a change of clothes and shower. Joanne said she didn't mind, after all, if her friends were there she would probably be doing the same thing. But they weren't there.

"New Jersey state law dictates that individuals…" She orated to herself out of a textbook. Then the words jumbled and her eyes closed. It was midnight, and she couldn't study anymore. Then again, she couldn't sleep. That was the one thing college did to her. Two am was bedtime, no matter how early her classes were.

With a sigh, she stood up and glanced out her window. There was a group of lower classmen. Four boys and three girls laughing. They held onto each other desperately, probably because they were too drunk to stand on their own. She turned away from the window and grabbed her telephone. Biting her lip, she dialed the loft. Frankly, Joanne didn't care who picked up. Just as long as someone did. Roger was always terse but his voice would be a comfort. Mimi would talk up a storm about her dance auditions. Angel would be abuzz about the anniversary she shared with Collins…hopefully it turned out better this time around. Mark would be considerate, ask her how she her classes were while sharing his own experiences. Collins would talk about nothing and everything at the same time. And Maureen…

The dial tone sounded over and over. "Maybe they're out. They're probably out." Joanne mumbled to herself, "Celebrating…" The tone continued without the answering machine picking up. After the twentieth tone, Joanne slammed the phone back on the cradle. She sat back down on her bed pulling her textbook over.

"New Jersey state law dictates that individuals…" She threw the book aside and cried into her hands.

Post: Yay I missed Joanne. And no she's not really being melodramatic…college sucks at first haha, especially without your friends…yes I pretty much experienced what Jo did...sush about it. Haha. Next Chapter: Angel and Collins sit down with the group.


	9. The Sun

Note: (smiles innocently) I hope you call can survive some philosophy te he. And this chapter…it isn't my favorite but ah well. (eats passionfruit yogurt happily)

Collins sighed deeply dropping into his chair. It was a relief. In high school, classes were dreaded. Now…with all of the stuff going on at home, the college classroom was his refuge. He didn't have to worry about the syringe or Mark's mental well being. All that mattered what was being taught and what was being learned. It just right.

The professor started right away, "One of the most famous aspects of Plato's Republic is the Allegory of the Cave. Or at least to scholars…my three year old only knows about the Play dough.." Dr. Watts said laughing to himself, the man was quite an eccentric. For example, he tended to loose his markers for the board and use crayons instead. And when the custodians left him angry notes, he couldn't understand why. Dr. Watts was a brilliant man…but just a little odd, "Now…I hope you've all done your readings. Cause I got some group quizzes coming your way. So find the smartest person next to you and cheat off of them."

Bridget Maylor, the girl who had said some choice word about affirmative action a few classes ago, licked her lips and stood up ready to grab Collins before any one else could. Sure, she had picked on him the first time he came in…but he could look past that. Then _that_ girl rushed in. Aggie sat next to Collins and smiled, "Hi, what I miss?"

"Group quiz." Collins said holding up the paper, "You sure you don't wanna head back out that door?" He asked her. She giggled and waved him off pulling her books out. Bridget said waving to him pushing her red hair behind her ear, "Would you maybe want to…work together?"

Collins blinked a few times and grinned deeply, "No." He said in a pleasant voice.

Apparently this made Aggie nervous, "Do you ummm…wanna work…together?" She winced at the upcoming answer.

"Of course." Collins said taking his Camus book off his desk. Bridget rolled her eyes and went on the prowl for another smart person.

Aggie looked at the paper and gulped, "I read…I swear I read. My eyes looked at all of the words…but I have no idea what was going on. This guy was chained to a wall and then…he wasn't. And then they got mad and burned him at the stake. I don't get it."

"Well…" Collins started to say, "I'm not quite sure where you got the burning at the stake from but you got the other stuff right. See…" He drew a picture of a cave wall and a man chained facing it. "This poor dude was chained to the wall of the cave from the moment he was born. So all he saw was…" He waited for her to finish his sentence.

"The cave wall." Aggie said nodding.

"Yup. So in this guy's life all he can see is the wall, so he doesn't know anything about the outside world. Then these other guys decide to play with his mind. They set up a fire behind him and parade around the fire with animal cut outs. So the dude chained up sees these animal shadows on the wall…and since he's never seen what real animals look like…he thinks they're real. Follow me?"

Aggie studied the picture for a moment, "Oh yeah because he only knows what he sees which is the wall and the shadows of the animals on that wall."

"You got it." Collins said going back to the picture again, "So the poor dude thinks that the wall and the shadows are real. But then one day he somehow gets loose of the chains and he runs out of the cave…and for the first time he sees…"

"Uhh…a Taco Bell?" Aggie asked her growling stomach explaining where the idea came from.

Collins smirked, "There was no Taco Bell in ye olde days but I really bet they wanted one. But here think about it. The guy is in a cave all his life and what are caves like?"

"Wet, cold…dark." Aggie supplied with a shrug.

Collins pointed to her when she said the last word, "Yup they're dark. So when he leaves the cave…"

"Oh he sees the sun." Aggie said smiling, "I think I'm getting this."

Collins chuckled drawing a sun in the picture, complete with sunglasses, "You are. So he sees the sun and is pretty psyched. Then he goes back in to tell his other buddies that are chained up like he was…he wants to tell them that there is a world beyond the shadows and the cave wall…and like you said…"

"They don't believe him." Aggie started, "Cause they were just like he was before he saw the sun. So they only believed in the wall and the shadows."

"Exactly." Collins nudged her, "See, you get it."

Aggie sighed, "Kinda…I get the story but…what does that have to do with anything? We all aren't chained up to walls."

"Oh but we are…at least in Plato's world." Collins said with a smile, "Cause, see, we have our own outlook…take Bridget for example. Bitchy princess was probably born to rich white people who looked down on others. She was probably taught that affirmative action was shit and all black people are dumb. That's her shadows on the wall, she believes it. Then she comes to college and looses her chains. She meets people like you and me and lots of others and then she sees the sun. The sun kinda represents the truth. So Bridget learns that what she her parents told her isn't true. That her shadows are false. So when she goes back home…"

"Her parents won't believe her…not like she would share anyway." Aggie said rolling her eyes.

"See…you know it. You do the quiz and I'll take a nap." Collins put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

Aggie laughed and brought the quiz over to her desk, "Ok…but stay around I might need some of your help."

"I'm kidding, girl, I'll help." Collins chuckled leaning over to monitor her writing.

Dr. Watts came closer to Collins and Aggie, he had been watching them the whole time, "Have you read this before?" He asked Collins folding his hands.

Collins shook his head, "Nope. I mean I've heard the whole Allegory of the Cave but I never knew what it was."

"Oh." The professor said nodding. He raised his brow when he saw Collins' book, "You're reading Camus?"

"Yeah." Collins mumbled barely glancing over at the professor, as he didn't want to leave Aggie on her own, "It was an anniversary present from my boyfriend."

"So you read it for fun…or just to make him happy?" Dr. Watts asked.

Collins chuckled as Aggie patted his shoulder. She would be fine without him. Collins looked up at his professor, "Well both, but I do like Camus…why we reading him later or something?"

Dr. Watts sat down next to Collins for a moment, "No. Thomas what's your major?"

"Oh I don't got one yet." Collins said shrugging. He didn't seem too bothered by the prospect. After all it was still the first month of his freshman year, "Last week I was thinking art history, the week before law, and the week before that it was psych. Right now…I got now clue."

"Did you ever think about philosophy?" Dr. Watts asked.

Collins paused for a moment and then finally said, "I think that was five weeks ago."

"Seriously…have you?" Dr. Watts pressured him. Collins blinked a few times, why did this guy care so much? He was used to teachers lecturing and then walking away from you. In high school they never showed actual concern for the kids as…well…human beings. Collins was beginning to like college more and more…

"Kinda. I like it…but I mean….what can I do with it?" He asked Dr. Watts. The truth was that he always did like philosophy. But what could he really do? Dawn a toga and hit the nearest street corner?

"Not much." Dr. Watts admitted, "But you could teach. Did you ever think about that?"

"Ummm not really." Collins said. Teaching? Summers off…not so bad. Dealing with annoying kids like himself and his friends…maybe that wouldn't be so good. He had to pity teachers at times.

"Do you have any little brothers or sisters?" Dr. Watts asked not giving up. Collins glanced over at Aggie. And as she promised, she was filling out the sheet without any problems.

"No, I'm an only child but my boyfriend has about fifty. I play around with them a lot." Collins said smiling remembering them all. A pang in his chest reminded him how much he missed all of them. The past summer cemented their relationship, Collins was apart of the family.

Dr. Watts nodded, "Do ever teach them?"

"Some things I guess…you really think I could do that? Teach philosophy." Collins asked quietly playing with the idea in his head.

"Thomas…you just did." Dr. Watts said walking away. Collins looked over at Aggie. She gave him the paper and smiled. It was filled out perfectly.

* * *

"Hey Angel." Collins muttered as they walked home hand in hand. 

"Hum?" Angel asked adjusting her portfolio under her arm, "Do we have to talk about what we're going to say tonight?"

"Well yeah that…but…do you think I'd be a good teacher?" Collins asked still unsure of himself.

Angel smiled deeply, "You'd be amazing. Look at how you are with Leo and Kiefer…and all of my siblings for that matter. You're great with them."

"Thanks…well…I couldn't teach the littler kids." Collins said trying hide a hint of a blush.

"Why not?" Angel asked, she had never seen someone put up with being ninja bait for as long as her boyfriend.

"Cause well…I was…I was thinking about philosophy. I really like it." Collins said looking down at the pavement in front of him.

"Then teach high school or college. Either way you'd be great. I know you would be. You taught me quite a few things yourself." She winked at him hip butting him.

Collins laughed pressing his lip gently to her temple, "Ah one of my favorite lessons. But you really think…I could do this?"

Angel stopped him from walking and kissed him gently on the lips, "Yes. It's the best news I've heard all day."

"That don't make me feel so hot. I didn't have much competition did I?" Collins mumbled.

Angel shook her head with a deep sigh. Her and Collins started to walk again, "No. Maureen and Mark…a syringe…Collins, what are we going to do?" She tightened her grip on Collins' hand.

"We're going to talk. Remain civil and just ask them…where the syringe came from. I don't know how much we can do when it comes to Mark and Maureen." Collins admitted. They couldn't exactly tell the two of them to keep their hands off each other. As much as they played the roles, Angel and Collins weren't their parents. And even if they did say no, that wouldn't stop Mark and Maureen.

"What about Joanne?" Angel whispered.

"I…I don't know." Collins muttered. She was the one he was worried about the most. Another break with Maureen? It would be painful…and the circumstances…they would make it ten times worse.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Mimi on Roger's lap resting her head on his shoulder. Her boyfriend could tell that she found a new syringe, her hold on him was looser than usual. Maureen sat next to them, her hand absently placed on Mark's. Angel rushed around the kitchen and brought out some sandwiches. Collins watched her carefully confused as to why she had to make them all food. But he didn't ask, he didn't think he wanted to know. 

Angel placed the sandwiches on the table, "Everyone…dig in." They all glanced at the sandwiches but shook their head.

"Just ate." Mark and Maureen said at the same time. A deep blush flooding Mark's face. They weren't doing so well at hiding their relationship. Maureen simply smiled at Mark finding him so adorable when he blushed…was he always that adorable?

Mimi shook her head, "Not hungry." Roger grunted his answer…which apparently was a no. Collins looked over to Angel who was practically pouting. He wasn't very hungry either but…he grabbed a sandwich and munched on it slowly.

"Yummy." He mumbled with his mouth full. Angel caught his eyes and nodded. It was time to start.

She took Collins' hand in her own and said clearly, "This morning I found a syringe in the bathroom…who?"

Mimi looked away covering her mouth with her hand. That's what happened to the syringe. Maureen glanced at Mimi from the corner of her eye, so much for it being one time only.

"What?" Mark asked going pale not wanted to comprehend what Angel said.

"It's mine." Roger whispered, "I used once. Nothing hard core. It won't happen again." He said running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I was stupid…I'm done."

Maureen shook her head and closed her eyes. Was it going to continue like this? The lies? There was a time when all of them knew every thing about the other. But now…things changed.

"How…how could you?" Mark asked quietly. He balled his fists, trying to control his shock and anger at his best friend, "Didn't you see…you saw Collins' mother…" He glanced at him asking for permission to continue, not wanting to hurt him. Collins nodded, "She lay there on the ground while Collins was-"

"I was, there Mark." Roger said quickly, "I know."

"Then how could you even…think about it?" Angel asked understanding Mark's confusion.

Roger looked away and sighed, "I told you…I'm not gonna do it again. It was stupid let it go." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, "Does anyone want coffee to go with the sandwiches?"

"Yeah, please." Maureen said, "And maybe a stiff drink if you get the chance."

Mimi looked over at her. The girls caught each other's eyes for a moment, then looked away.

Collins took a big bite of his sandwich, "Yeah, Roger, can you get me one too?"

"Yeah." Roger whispered bringing back two mugs for them. Even tough he offered, he didn't want one himself…it just kept his hands busy.

Maureen took the coffee and sipped it, "Oh could you get me some cream."

"I'll get it." Mark said quickly taking the coffee cup and fixing it the way Maureen liked it. The drama queen looked happy at the new development. Mark paused staring into the coffee mug. Roger was using? It was bad enough he was in an underground rock band…would he really stop?

Collins glanced over at Mark. Now Collins knew that he was whipped by most men's standards. Eating the sandwich and all…but Mark…it seemed like he was eager to become Maureen's man servant. Watching his friend he noticed the phone dangling in the air, "How long has the phone been off the hook?" Collins asked getting up and putting the phone back on the cradle.

"Mark, you ok?" Maureen asked noticing that adding cream was taking a while, "Pookie?"

Mark turned around, "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He brought the cup over and gave it back to her.

"Pookie?" Mimi asked Maureen, "I thought you only called Joanne that." She raised her brow.

"Oh well…" Maureen licked her lips, "Mark and I we…we're kinda…together now."

"Huh?" Roger asked his jaw dropping, "Wha…"

Mark nodded blushing a bit, "We are."

"What about Joanne?" Mimi asked glancing over at Angel and Collins. The couple looked tired and submissive. Angel, in particular, looked like someone took a pint of her blood and was asking for some more.

Maureen smirked crossing her leg and shaking it in the air, "I don't think you should be talking Mimi."

"What does that mean?" Roger asked quickly, ready to defend Mimi.

"Nothing." Maureen said holding up her hand and going back to her coffee.

"You were going to say it weren't you?" Mimi asked amazed.

Maureen snapped back, "No, I wasn't."

"You were _so_ going to say it." Mimi laughed bitterly. She got off of Roger's lap and crossed her arms staring at her friend.

Maureen put her coffee down and muttered, "I wasn't going to say a word. Ok? I made a veiled comment. But now you gotta say it. Thankfully. I'm done hiding this for you." She looked over at Roger, "You should do the same."

Angel gulped and looked at Mimi, "What is she…what does she mean?"

Mimi threw her hands in the air, "It was mine ok? The syringe was mine. Not Roger's."

Collins glanced over at Roger. The rocker froze, he was caught in a lie…or at least…Collins hoped that it was a lie.

"But…" Mimi crossed her arms, "It's not a big deal."

Angel burst into tears, she could handle Roger. Because she knew that he would stop. That he knew better…but Mimi always followed the trends. Even the stupid ones, "Mimi…it is a big deal." She managed to say through her tears. Collins abandoned his sandwich to squeeze her hand.

"No it's not. Because I'm not going crazy…I'm not like Collins' fucked up mom." Mimi said moving her feet back and forth, "Ok…so just leave me alone about it. It's all under my control."

"Then why haven't you gone to a try out?" Collins asked quietly trying not to appear hurt by Mimi's words...even though he was.

Mimi laughed shaking her head, "Some of us don't have it as easy as you do. Genius. Some of us have to work for what we do." She said to Collins who was now holding Angel, her head buried in his chest.

"Whoa!" Mark said standing up and staring at the dancer, "You could have tried Mimi, Maureen's gone to a bunch."

"Well I'm not your adulterous girlfriend." Mimi snapped back.

"Mimi." Roger sighed, this was getting out of control.

Mark's gaze turned to Roger, "Why did you take the fall for her? Making us think that you were a junkie."

"Yeah…instead of Mimi." Maureen grumbled taking a sandwich.

"I'm not a fucking junkie!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Silence fell. Collins held Angel staring at the ground while she cried silently into his shirt. Maureen took Mark's hand and squeezed it. Roger watched Mimi carefully as she paced in the loft.

"SPEAK!"

"Hi umm…guys? It's Joanne. I hope you're all doing ok. I'm pretty good here. A lot of work but you know…college." She chuckled nervously, "Umm…so I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm gonna stop by in a few days if that's ok. Cause I still need to wish Angel and Collins a happy anniversary…sorry guys I'm kinda late. But yeah I can't wait to see you all. Especially you, honeybear. Love you all." She hung up.

Post: Next Chapter: Re-read the last paragraph and ponder the possibilities.


	10. Arrival

Notes: I haven't forgot this, but two things are making me slow. One, the one shots are dancing on my head until I write them. I think it's cause I barely wrote any towards the end of "Are We the Waiting". Two, I kinda decided I didn't like where this is going so I have to rework it. Less melodrama more fun times. So sorry all! I promise this will not be lost in the fanfiction world. Thanks for all my loyal reviewers! (nibbles Boost Bar)

"Hi umm…guys? It's Joanne. I hope you're all doing ok. I'm pretty good here. A lot of work but you know…college." She chuckled nervously, "Umm…so I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm gonna stop by in a few days if that's ok. Cause I still need to wish Angel and Collins a happy anniversary…sorry guys I'm kinda late. But yeah I can't wait to see you all. Especially you, honeybear. Love you all." She hung up.

Everyone sat in silence staring at the answering machine, hoping that they dreamed the message. Maybe Joanne wasn't coming to make their difficult lives even more difficult. Maybe it was just a glitch in the system…could they really handle one more issue?

Mark cleared his throat and whispered what everyone was thinking, "Can someone just…throw me off the fire escape?"

Smiles spread around the room.

"I guess I could." Collin offered winking at Mark, "But then you're gonna have to get someone to pick up after your sorry ass. I ain't cleaning up after no Mark goo." He scanned the faces of his friends seeing if they would grapple onto the goofy scenario.

"I will." Maureen said taking Mark's hand. The drama queen's face was very pale but her hold on her new lover was firm, "I could even recite some elegies. Cry out…be a public mourner. Didn't they have those in the old days?"

Mimi nodded biting her nail with the side of her mouth, "They paid women to be mourners. Saw it in a musical once."

Maureen giggled nervously and looked back to Mark, "I'll do that then. Maybe create an interpretive dance. Something with feathers and confetti."

"Can I watch?" Angel asked finally raising herself from Collins' shirt.

"I'll bring popcorn." Roger said raising his hand.

"And then we can all say…there goes Mark." Mimi replied watching the filmmaker, "He was one of the best of us. Now…he's the soupiest of us…"

Mark blinked and did a double take, "Ok, all of you guys are sick. And I mean sick. If I'm gonna have mourners like that…wait…" Mark rubbed his chin, "What kind of popcorn?"

Angel grinned slowly, "Kettle corn."

"That would be ok." Mark nodded getting up from the sofa after squeezing Maureen's hand. The whole group collectively took a deep breath. It was nice to clear the air. To say without the specific words, that they still cared for each other despite the issues arising.

"So…what do we do?" Roger asked not thrilled to go back to the subject…but it needed to be talked about…hopefully not screamed about.

Collins shrugged, "All we can do." He glanced over at Mark and Maureen, "I love Jo. And she's my friend…so I'm gonna welcome her cause, frankly, I miss her. I don't know what you guys wanna do but I'm not gonna turn her away."

"She should know the truth…" Angel whispered her eyes glancing over to Maureen, "You can't lie to her."

The drama queen rubbed her forehead feeling a massive headache on the way, "I know…but…she's still important to me. I've let her down…a lot…"

"Well, Mo." Mimi said sitting down next to her, "You got two days to decide."

Mark looked over at the girls and then walked into the kitchen.

"You gotta decided too, Meems." Maureen said to her taking her hands, "You can't use anymore and don't say anything let me finish." The drama queen raised her palm just as Mimi was about to open her mouth, "Listen. You can't be on drugs. If no other reason…we can't afford it. Look around. We've struggled to pay rent this week. And all we got is cereal in the cabinets."

"Hey I could live off Captain Crunch-" Collins glared at Roger which made the rocker shut his mouth.

"You gotta realize that, baby. And Collins was right you haven't gone to any try outs…here." Maureen looked to Mark, "Pookie, could you find me that paper I showed you." Mark nodded and left the fridge to pull out a newspaper from under a table leg. They'd have to deal with a wobbly table.

Mimi tried say something but this time Angel mumbled to her in Spanish. She looked at Angel sighed. Whatever she said it must have made a point.

Mark handed the paper to Mimi, which was folded over to the want ads section. The dancer scanned the paper where there were ten ads circled in purple ink. They were all different types of jobs. Dance teacher, dance hall girls for a 20's theme bar, even some exotic joints.

"You want me to be a stripper?" Mimi asked raising her brow at Maureen.

"Well…you could move up the latter." She argued.

"And what become the queen stripper?" Roger commented. Then Roger paused and realized that he could get some private shows, "That might be a good opportunity Mimi." He said happily not yet realizing other men would see her too.

Collins chuckled and nudged Angel, "Guess we know what Roger wants." She smacked his lightly.

Mimi sighed again and pulled her hair away from her eyes, "I don't know Maureen…I'll…I'll give it a try ok? I'll go to the auditions and we'll see about the…"

"Heroine." Mark supplied taking one of Angel's sandwiches.

"Yeah." Mimi whispered, "We'll see ok?"

Maureen smiled and kissed Mimi's cheek, "That's enough for me. Who wants some ice cream?" She asked randomly.

"What's wrong with my sandwiches?" Angel asked pouting and pointing to them.

Mark gagged up the sandwich explaining what was wrong with them. Angel wasn't a bad cook…but she wasn't a good nervous cook.

"Oh GOD! How did you eat that Collins?" Mark exclaimed only freezing when he caught Angel's glare. "Uhh….sorry?"

"Watch it film boy." Angel warned pointing her finger at him.

* * *

"September fourth." Mark narrated, "Nine AM, eastern standard time. Our merry band of college students slash independents are waiting eagerly for the return of our wayward friend. Some…more than others. It's not that I don't miss Joanne it's just…" Mark moved his camera to lock on Maureen's sleeping form. When she slept, the filmmaker was sure she was a goddess. An Aphrodite left on the plant for all men and women to adore. Her brown hair sprawled out on the bed, those delicate red lips barely open. Or perhaps she was his muse. All Mark knew was that since they got together he had a fountain of new ideas. Usually his screenplays were all the same. Independent flick wanna be's where people sit around and talk about the course of human events. He knew that Collins would support them. But he wasn't sure about the rest of the world. Now there were romantic comedies popping into his head. Dramas with happy endings. And Mark loved them, and he was pretty sure he loved Maureen. 

He reached out to brush her hair until he realized that his hand went right into the frame. That was a grand no no. Mark cleared his throat and moved the camera away, "But life has continued on the loft. Mimi has vowed to go to auditions. Including the one for a local strip club. Roger suggested that we investigate the strip joint for safety purposes…but Mimi said no."

"You bet your ass I said no." Mimi muttered pouring herself a cup of coffee. It had also been a few days since she had a hit. A small victory but she knew that it wouldn't last. She only wanted to show her friends that she could stop if she needed to. But there was no need. Roger came out of the bathroom the sound of the toilet flushing behind him.

"You still hung up about the strip club?" Roger yawned, "I thought you scowled at me enough for that."

Mimi shook her head handing him a cup of coffee, "I believe that you have much more groveling to do."

"Zoom in on Roger who is screwed." Mark chuckled catching Roger's eyeroll, "Or should I say not screwed." Roger gave his best friend the finger.

Mimi laughed pointing at Mark, "That is also true."

"Is Mimi withholding sex again as punishment?" Collins asked coming out of the bedroom, "Thank all things holy Angel don't do that. I don't think I'd make it. Coffee? Extra coffee?" He held out his hand to Mimi. She slapped his hand.

"You better hope that I don't suggest the idea to her. Here." She passed him a cup. "And I'll have you know I'm still as pure as white snow."

Roger snorted sipping his coffee from the sofa, "Yeah right. Remember the fun we had that night…"

Mimi raised her eyebrow and stared out into space, "Oh yeah."

"Zoom in on Roger who apparently isn't a good lover." Mark explained while Roger gave him the finger again.

A knock came at the door. Collins stared at it wondering if anyone would answer. They never had visitors which meant that it could only be the their old friend. He looked back at Maureen still asleep in her bed, "Boy, Mo's lucky she's still sleeping."

Mimi licked her lips, "What are we gonna do?"

"Guys!" Joanne called through the door. "It's me, Joanne!"

Collins sighed and stood up slowly going for the door.

"So what are we going to do?" Mimi asked again glancing over at Mark who had dropped his camera to his side.

"I'm gonna let her in." Collins said with a shrug, "Makes sense to me." He opened the door a crack, catching a hint at Joanne's gorgeous form. Ah, his lesbian bride was beautiful, "Reveal my name." He whispered in a sinister voice.

"Annoying prick." Joanne offered with a deep smile.

Collins opened the door, "Hey! My girl!" He hugged her close.

"Collins! God I missed you. How was your anniversary?" She asked her face practically glistening with happiness.

"Oh it was good. Mark walked in on us but that's not so bad for our anniversaries. Ranks up there at least." Collins chuckled taking her hand and bringing her into the loft.

Joanne frowned, "Oh Col I'm sorry. Maybe you should change the date…whoa…" She looked around at the loft, "You all live in this…how can I say this nicely?"

"Shot hole?" Roger offered winking at her.

"My thoughts exactly." Joanne giggled practically bouncing over to hug Roger, "I hear you're in a band. I'm proud of you."

"Yup we ain't so bad either. Not so good but…gives me something to do." Roger explained rubbing her back gently, "Nice to see you Joanne."

"You too." Joanne glanced over at Mark and Mimi, "Hi guys." Mimi pushed past Mark and hugged her, "Ah Tiny Dancer. How are you? Tearing up the Broadway stage I bet?"

Mimi gulped and forced a smile onto her face, "Not yet. Soon though." Collins sighed to himself, ah the things Joanne didn't know.

"That's great. I know you'll make it. Mark!" She went over to hug him and the filmmaker flinched away from her, "What…I don't bite."

Mark's face went a deep red shade, "Oh I know I was…thinking…I…I gotta pee." He walked past Joanne and headed towards the bathroom. As he closed the door Joanne turned around to Collins.

"Is he ok?" She asked quietly.

Collins wasn't so sure. No matter who Maureen picked someone would be hurt. And having the woman right in front of him, the one Maureen might choose…couldn't be easy for Mark. He took a deep breath. Something had to be done. They couldn't all stand there waiting for Maureen to wake up and make her decision. He could give her a few hours at least, and at the same time catch up with one of his favorite people.

"Hey, Jo, I gotta hand in a paper. Wanna walk with me?" Collins offered moving towards his bag which he had thrown haphazardly on the ground the night before. "You can hang out with these other slackers later if you like."

"What about Maur-" Joanne started to say but she paused seeing her girlfriend asleep in her bed. "Oh. Yeah I guess I could…Angel?"

"Out like a light." Collins muttered throwing the bag around his shoulder, "I wore her out last night. Actually I wore her out three times last night."

"Three times?" Mimi asked almost choking on her coffee, "My lord."

Roger groaned rolling his eyes, "Thanks for the information Collins. We all know you and Angel are quite active."

"I like to rub it in your faces is all." Collins winked at him leaving his coffee mug randomly on the floor, "C'mon, Jo. I'll so you the hard knock life of an NYU student."

Joanne giggled, "One minute." She tip toed over to Maureen's sleeping form and kissed her cheek gently. Her fingertips brushed away the hair that had fallen onto Maureen's face, "Love you honeybear." She whispered before going back to the door. "Ok let's go."

Collins nodded putting his hand on her back and guiding her outside.

Mimi sat down next to Roger and put her head on his shoulder, "Who do you think she's gonna chose?" She whispered to him eyeing the bathroom door which was still closed.

"I don't know." Roger murmured turning his head to kiss her brow, "All I know is that she's got two amazing people vying for her. She better not mess up."

* * *

"So how's school?" Collins asked after handing Joanne a pretzel. The two were walking towards Central Park after Collins slipped the paper in his professor's mailbox. Joanne's eyes were glued to the beautiful trees of the park, some of the leaves already starting to change. This place was all too beautiful. Joanne wondered if maybe she could transfer to a school in the city. But then…Princeton was an ivy league school. There weren't any schools quite up to the caliber around here. And if she wanted to make a difference in the world of law, then she had to reach for the ivy leagues. If only… 

She sighed and then shook her head, "It's fine. I mean school. You know it's hard. But I'm making it through." Joanne carefully pulled apart some of the pretzel and offered Collins a bite.

"Naw thanks." Collins mumbled putting his hands in his pockets, "So you like it?"

Joanne shrugged looking down at the ground, "It's all right."

"So it's sucks." Collins assumed taking a seat on the closest bench, "You could transfer you know. Nothing is really set in stone. Having second thoughts about saying no to Harvard?"

"No. I could have…but then I wouldn't be as close as I am to you guys." Joanne explained flicking some of the salt off the pretzel, "I wouldn't be able to just pop in like this." She sat down and kept her eyes on the pretzel while Collins kept his eyes on her. There was something different about Joanne.

Collins ran his hand along his face, "So you miss us, huh? You like us that much?"

Joanne frowned, "I do." She looked off into the distance her eyes locking on a random pigeon making his way through the crowds.

"You ok, Jo?" Collins asked her quietly. She should have joked about it. Saying that she really didn't give a damn about them she was only there for the pretzels. But she didn't.

"I'm…pretty fuckin miserable." Joanne admitted biting into the last of her pretzel, "I don't wanna turn this into a sob story."

Collins shook his head, "Sob away. I'm a human tissue." He said offering her his sleeve.

A reluctant smile spread across her face while she pushed down his arm, "Maybe later." She gulped and took a deep breath, "I haven't made any friends yet at school. Everyone goes out drinking…my roommate included. And I don't wanna drink…not yet at least. I don't trust myself…if it was just you guys then…"

"Then you'd know we'd take care of you." Collins supplied.

"Precisely. But there…I could be laying in a gutter and no one would give a shit. Cause no one is interested in making real friends. They either wanna find their next hook up or the person who can buy the beer. Oh and half of the girls there aren't even there for an education, they're looking for a husband. We live in the fucking twentieth century and they are looking for a husband? I couldn't stand being friends with people like that. So I sit in my room and study." Joanne said her chest getting tighter as she spoke. "But I can't leave the school because I can't find friends. My classes are ok…but nothing amazing. I can't leave though Collins…my parents would freak…" A few tears started to form in her eyes, "But I'm so fuckin lonely all the time."

Collins moved closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly, "I know I'm so pathetic." Joanne mumbled into his coat.

"No. You're not." Collins whispered to her rubbing her back. He closed his eyes and held his breath. If Maureen chose Mark…what would happen to her?

* * *

"Maureen….Maureen." Mark whispered to the still sleeping form. He pushed her gently, "Maureen you gotta wake up." 

"Wha?" She whined like a little girl.

"Joanne's in the city." He said simply.

Maureen opened her eyes and sighed, "Time to break her heart." She whispered sadly to herself.

Post: So yeah next chapter's gonna be fun haha. Btw I really wanted to say that I think Maureen is supportive...so if some of you thought that bit with her and Mo was out of character...I'd argue. I did think about giving someone else that speech but it didn't work with anyone else. Maureen knows how to lay down the law. Oh and if you can name the musical with public mourners I will give you a cookie! Next Chapter: Maureen breaks up with Joanne.


	11. A Deep Breath

Note: Here is the next chapter. It ain't mine…well I mean RENT isn't mine…this is my fanfic…(has slight identity crisis while eating foccaia.) Btw, the musical I mentioned before was "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum." A classic. Sorry this is kinda shorter than my other chapters. If it makes you happy I've already started the next chapter! So it should be up soon.

Collins held Joanne closely. Rocking her just how Angel's little sister liked to be rocked when they cried. That's who she really was to him…a little sister. Which made him know what was coming was gonna be even harder to bear. One way or another Joanne would learn that Maureen finally cheated on her. With Mark. And that was the good scenario. But if Maureen chose Mark over Joanne…Collins closed his eyes and silently begged Maureen to choose her.

"Collins," Joanne whispered into his shirt. She sniffed and pulled herself up slowly, "Can I ask you a question…and will you tell me with full honesty?"

_What harm could it do?_ Was Collins' first thought, and stupidly, he went with it. "Sure, Jo. Anything." Then after the words came out of his mouth he bit his lip. _Bad idea Thomas_, he said to himself realizing that Maureen could come up. And of course, she did.

"Maureen's moved on hasn't she?" Joanne asked quietly. Before she could even get his answer she dropped her eyes down to her purse and rummaged through it. The tracks of her tears becoming more visible in the light.

Collins put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Haven't used it…I swear," He offered it to her.

She took it with a nod and blew her nose loudly. People walking by paused for a moment or two to recognize such a loud nose. Collins rubbed her back and smiled gently. "You can keep that," He mumbled.

"You never answered my question," Joanne muttered wiping her face with the other end of the handkerchief. "You promised."

"Yeah…I did," Collins took a deep breath. What could he say to make it seem better? Say it all in a happy voice? That really wouldn't work. "Joanne…" He took a hold of her hands so they sat looking into each other's eyes. "Maureen has said that she still cares for you. So remember that-"

"Oh God." Joanne stood up, "Who is it?" She asked more tears erupting from her face. "Who is it?"

Collins reached out his hand to take hers once again. "Joanne…it isn't easy."

"And this…this…" Joanne pointed to herself while crying, "This is easy. Tell me Collins. Who is it?"

"Does it even matter? Joanne…she hasn't abandoned you. Someone else came into the picture. She had to chose…and I don't know who she chose yet," Collins said honestly feeling glad to get it off his chest. At least now he didn't have to hide anything from her.

Joanne closed her eyes hard. "Who is it?" She repeated with a hint of anger in her voice, while pulling her hand away from Collins.

Collins gazed at his friend. It wasn't fair to leave her like this…but it wasn't fair to Mark either. Collins knew, for sure, that Mark never had ill intentions towards Joanne. Even when he first learned that she was with Maureen, none of his negative emotions were directed at Joanne. But if she knew what he did…"I don't…It's not my place."

"I'd rather hear it from you," Joanne admitted crossing her arms, "At least I know when you tell me…you do actually care about me. So…tell me. Who is it? It's someone we know…isn't it? Or else you wouldn't be protecting…who ever it is. Who?" Her eyes gazed down at Collins begging for an answer.

He rubbed his face and sighed. _Sorry, man_. "Mark."

"What…?" Joanne's tears turned into bitter laughter, "But she always said that he...he was just a kid. That he wasn't mature enough. She never…no. She'd choose him. Because he's easier to deal with then I am." She turned away from Collins and started to speed walk towards the loft.

"Jo." Collins muttered catching up with her, "I don't know what her choice is. Don't count your chickens-"

"Collins can you bring me home," Joanne asked suddenly under her breath. Of course, she had the family that would always comfort her. For a time they had tried to forget their daughter's sexuality, but it seemed that they were finally getting used to the idea. Collins put his hand on her back, not everyone had an accepting family.

"Of course." Collins whispered back, "Would you mind if I brought Angel along? She's missing the family like mad."

Joanne took a deep breath and nodded wiping away a few tears. "Of course. And something tells me she's not the only one who is missing the family."

"Yeah…so I miss the fifteen munchkins," Collins admitted with a small smile as he saw one form on Joanne's face as well. "Do you wanna wait outside? I can get your stuff and Angel." He offered knowing that if Maureen was awake a confrontation was going to be difficult to avoid.

Joanne stopped outside of the building and looked up. "Thanks…but I'm not gonna hide." Collins nodded and guided her through the staircase. Joanne opened the door of the loft. And there she was on Mark's lap. Their lips locked together. Joanne stood in the doorway paralyzed. "Oh this is much worse than I imagined."

Mark and Maureen broke contact hearing Joanne's voice. "Oh…Joanne…it's…" Mark muttered trying to come up with some lame excuse, "It's not what you think." Angel was pouring herself a cup of milk while her eyes were glued on Joanne. The cup started to overflow.

"I know it is…what I think," Joanne said quietly. "Collins told me."

Maureen shot Collins a death glare who looked away. He moved into the bedroom and started to pack for the weekend. Maureen stood up and went over to Joanne taking her hand. "Pookie. This is…I didn't want you to find out like this."

Joanne took her hand away and looked over at Angel. "Collins is going to bring me home. Do you want to come? And your…your milk." She pointed to it.

"Oh." Angel jerked herself and dropped the milk cartoon. "I would love to, sweetie…" She grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the liquid covering the counter.

"Joanne…" Mark stood up and said, "It just…it kinda happened. If I knew…I wouldn't…I hope I didn't hurt you. And that we can still be friends." He put his hands in his pockets while looking like someone kicked his puppy.

Maureen looked back and him nodding. "Yeah…me too. You're too much a part of my life to forget it all," She said quietly. The sound of Collins dropping the bags by the door made her jump. Joanne studied Maureen's face. Perhaps she was looking for the truth in her words or a flicker of love. She closed her eyes and stepped back rubbing her legs with her hands slowly.

"We'll see," Joanne replied turning to Collins, "Ready?"

"Yep…" Collins whispered holding out his hand for Angel who quickly shuffled over. She took Collins' hand and waved to her.

"Tell Mimi that I want to hear from her when she gets back from the audition," Angel said to Mark and Maureen.

"Yeah…we'll tell her." Mark whispered looking down at the floor.

Angel, Collins, and Joanne took their bags and went towards the door. Maureen called out, "Joanne." The law student paused but didn't turn to look at her ex. "Please…at least tell me that you still…that you don't hate me."

Joanne glanced back at Maureen, "Couldn't do that if I tried. Goodbye, Maureen."

* * *

"Well…that was one of the most…quiet train rides I have ever had in my life. And then the walk to her house was definitely the quietest walk that I have ever had in my life," Angel replied with a deep sigh. Collins pulled Angel's body close to himself. 

"She's…in a bad place," Collins whispered as they walked along the streets of Scarsdale. "Hopefully her parents will help her out of it. I hope." He rubbed his face trying to pull himself out of a deep feeling of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have told Joanne the truth. It wasn't his place. Maureen would have done it better. But then he remembered their former break ups…

Angel stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Wasn't your fault, baby. One way or another it was gonna come out," She said quietly, "Her parents will kiss her boo-boos and make it all better. Just like parents do. And speaking of parents…you know how happy Sybil and Peter are gonna be to see you? They've been asking to talk to you for ages."

Collins cracked a smile and snorted, "Sure. They always call you when I'm sleeping. They gotta learn how to situate that differently. I would love to hear from them...and the ninjas...all of them."

"Well lucky you. We're on our way. Only a few blocks to go," Angel practically squealed putting a bounce into her step. "Can't wait…I hope Dawson is home."

"I thought your good for nothing brother was planting his butt at school," Collins commented raising his brow.

Angel shrugged. "Sure. But as much as he likes going to parties he loves us. You can't join this family without fallin in love."

"Tell me about it," Collins said with a deep grin. Not only did he find the love of his life in Angel, but he also found a supportive family. It didn't seem real. It was all too perfect. But Collins wasn't going to question his luck.

"C'mon…I'll race you," She said taking his hand and walking out in front of him.

"Race me? In those things?" Collins asked pointing to her very high boots.

Angel only laughed, "Oh, baby, I could run a triathlon in these. C'mon!" She broke out into a run towards the house. Collins didn't start up right away. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and walked leisurely. His eyes planted on Angel's rear, which had to be one of his favorite places. The way she ran made it look even nicer. When Angel realized he wasn't following at the same speed she stopped and shouted, "Stop looking at my ass and move it!"

"How did you…" Collins started but then laughed, "I don't know how you know me so well." He started to run after her. Angel slowed down her pace so they could run side by side. "You gonna let me pass you?" Collins asked motioning towards the concrete before them.

"Whatca think?" Angel asked smiling deeply. Before he could even answer, she broke out in front of him. Collins picked up his pace and was now determined to get a hold of her. His old football skills coming back to him. She glanced behind her shoulder and let out a squeal. They ran as fast as their bodies could manage, as their favorite house of Zilch Avenue came into view. There were too little boys dressed up as ninjas attacking on another on the lawn. On the porch there was a preteen going through a bubblegum magazine with a few other of her sisters reading over her shoulders. There were voices traveling through the house that could be heard a distance away. Yup, it was home.

"Got you!" Collins called out grabbing Angel's waist as they reached the lawn.

She screamed and tried to wiggle her way out while trying to control her laughter. "Unhand me you…vermin!" She managed to say. Her wiggling got to be too much for Collins and they tumbled to the grass. Their bodies erupted with laughter.

Collins poked her in the stomach. "Why did you call me a rat?" Angel shrugged him over to her and kissing him deeply. The two ninja's stood over their forms.

"Ew," Kiefer commented, "They're still kissing. I hoped they would…get over that."

Leo shook his head and called out, "MOM! Angel and Collins are home! And kissing again!" Collins let go of Angel and grabbed Leo by his ankles. He pulled him down onto the grass and tickled his stomach. "Mom!" Leo cried while giggling.

Angel smiled and stood up hugging Kiefer tightly. "I've missed you." She left a kiss his cheek, which Kiefer immediately wiped off making a face.

"Is that my baby?" Sybil asked coming out onto the porch. "Angel!" The woman was just as chubby and just as happy as ever. Her daughter ran over to her and hugged her, getting lost in the woman's large body. Collins walked over with one ninja under each arm, which was where he liked them.

"Hey Sybil," Collins whispered. He was smiling as deeply as his face would allow him. Sybil let go of Angel to hug Collins just as hard.

"My borrowed baby." She dubbed him. Angel let the ninjas go off and play some more on their own. She rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Mom…he's gotta breathe," Angel informed him while waving to all of her sisters who ran over for their own hugs.

Sybil let go of Collins quickly, "Oh I'm sorry ,deary." She wiped off his coat. "You look skinny. Have you been eating?" She asked waving her finger at him. "You should come here more often and you'd fatten right up."

"With your cooking? That's debatable." Peter said walking out of the house and embracing Collins gently.

Angel laughed, "That's for sure…sorry Mom." She ran over to hug her father as well. Collins took a step back and took a deep breath. There were few places in the world where he felt so welcomed, so loved, and so cherished. Now that he was back, he realized how much he missed this place. The home that he found at the age of eighteen.

"Shall we?" Peter offered opening the door for Angel and Collins. The young couple nodded and rushed inside. Sybil watched them go into the house, her smile fading slowly. Her husband turned back to look at her. "What is it?" He asked her quietly.

Sybil looked up at him and closed her eyes. "We have to tell them." Peter took her hand and nodded. They couldn't hold out anymore. They had a right to know.

Post: Is it just me or did it feel sooo good to be back at Angel's house? I really missed it as much as Collins and Angel I think. I kept saying to myself…I gotta go back….I gotta haha. Next Chapter: Sybil and Peter share some news.


	12. Free

Note: It's good to know that Dawson is loved…enough to be worried about. I'm quite fond of the little rascal myself. This chapter is dedicated to my state which ROCKS right now possibly allowing gay marriage. Yay New Jersey. And apparently Anthony's coming over to get married. I'll throw him and his hubby a party! (gives tissues to aspirer and eats with her).

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? You know I've never understood that saying. My eyes aren't sore," Dawson, Angel's brother, commented with a laugh. He pulled his sister into a hug. "You look hot." She smacked his cheek gently.

"We're related and you're straight," Angel pointed out while poking him with her blue nails.

Dawson sighed dramatically, "Ah what a sad existence I live. I suppose that some people get all the luck." He patted Collins on the shoulder who laughed.

"That I do my man. So I hear you're partying at school pretty well. Do you go to classes at all?" Collins asked while Sybil dropped a plate of pancakes in front of him. It was dinner time, but his foster mother was never good with time tables. They once had steak for breakfast. It was better not to question.

"When the mood strikes me," Dawson said taking a seat and putting his feet on top of the table. Angel pushed his legs off and gave him a plate of his own. "Since when did you turn into Mom?" He asked her with a frown.

Sybil grinned and cooed, "Aw Angel I'm so proud." Angel looked a bit queasy at the thought but nodded. No one really wanted to turn into their parents even if they loved them. Collins smiled knowing it was the truth. Between the cooking and the overrunning emotions…he just had to wait for Angel to pack on a few pounds.

The phone rang and Angel jumped to get it. "Hi….Mimi! How'd it go?" Collins watched Angel's face as she talked to her best friend. They were hoping that she would get a job, then maybe she wouldn't have time for drugs.

A lump formed in his stomach when he saw Angel frown. "Oh…chica. I'm sure there will be other opportunities. Just don't give up…ok?" She waited for an answer. "Ok? Chica? Ok good…te amo." She turned off the phone and dropped it by Collins. He held out his arm and squeezed her waist. They would find a way for Mimi to get clean. They had to.

"Mimi?" Dawson asked his mouth full of pancakes. "She was always cute…Roger still dating her?"

"Yes. So don't get any ideas, mister. My friends are all too good for you," Angel replied smiling. It had been too long since she last got the chance to tease him.

Dawson put his hand to his heart and winced. "You got me Angel…you got me."

Sybil came over to smack her son with a dishtowel. "Don't chew with your mouth full!" She ordered taking away his plate.

Dawson almost choked and held out his hand. "But Ma I ain't finished!"

"No you are," Angel giggled while working on her own food.

Collins' mind wandered as he looked at the phone. He had to make his own phone call.

"Hey, Sybil, do you guys have a recent phone book round here?" Collins asked when he finished up his pancakes. "Thanks for the dinner by the way."

"Of course, sweetie…here…." She opened a draw which got caught on the large phone book. "Ugh…it's stuck." Dawson rubbed his hands on his jeans and came over to help her. With a strong yank from Dawson it went flying and landed on Angel's pancakes.

The drag queen gasped, "Oh well…I was done anyway."

Collins took the phone book with his index and forefinger pulling it from the plate. Remnants of syrup slipped down the back page, "Wonderful."

"Here." Dawson came over with a paper towel, Angel pushed him away.

"You've done enough." She took the back page and ripped it off, "Only ads anyway."

Collins chuckled getting a better hold of the book, "That's the truth. I'm gonna make a phone call in our room…unless you've converted it into a spa."

Sybil grinned and shook her head. "Oh no that's Dawson's room."

Dawson rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm living on the sofa now how nice is that?"

Angel shook her head and wrapped her arm around Collins' waist. "Can I come?"

"Course." The couple went upstairs making sure not to disturb the laundry ever present on the railing. When Collins opened the door to their room he sighed, "Aw I've missed this place...and look. They separated our beds again." He said pointing to the two twin beds which were positioned on either wall.

Angel nodded and pretended to spit on her hands before moving over to her pink bed covered with stuffed animals. Collins stood at the ready beside his bed spread which Angel created for him when he was still in the hospital. "Ready?" He asked her as if this was going to be a serious operation.

"I'm always ready, baby." They pushed their beds together so they met in the middle of them room. "Much better." Angel jumped on their newly created queen bed and pulled Collins down with her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Usually she would be all a twitter about who Collins was going to call. But she knew from the look in his eyes. So Angel stayed quiet and made him know that she was there for him as he scanned the pages for the name.

Collins started punching in unfamiliar numbers and waited for a response. The phone picked up the call. A good sign. The number was legitimate. "Pick up…please pick up," Collins whispered into the receiver. Angel looked up at him worry in her face, scared of either outcome.

After six tones an answering machine took over. "Hello this is Alice Thompson. I'm not in, if you need a fix call my pager. I don't sell after five o'clock." Collins closed his eyes, the answering machine recording his breathing patterns. She didn't…she was selling it now?

"Hi…Mom? It's Tom. I just wanted to check on you. We haven't talked since…in ages. I um…wanted to give you my number in New York. It's umm…555-9029. Please…give me a call ok? I wanna hear how you're doing. I love you." He turned off the phone and dropped it onto the bed.

Angel slipped her body up his and kissed his mouth gently. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Collins whispered wrapping his arms around her, "I'm ok. She dropped her married name. I guess the divorce is finalized."

Angel watched every twitch of his face. Every muscle flexing. She could read him now with complete ease. "You still ok?" She asked knowing that he wasn't.

"No," He admitted closing his eyes. Over the summer, he dreamt of saving his mother from her drug habit. But now, that seemed impossible. Not only was she still using…but she was selling. He let out a bitter laugh wondering if Mimi would buy from his mother. That reminded him of the earlier phone call. "How about you?" Collins asked her quietly. "With Mimi."

"I don't know…I just want her to get on the right track. Get clean…get Roger clean if he's still using," Angel said slowly watching him closely again. "I'm all right…we'll find a way." She reached up with her hand to stroke his goat tee gently. "I think I know what we can do to make this all better."

"Loud obnoxious sex?" Collins suggested.

Angel laughed while hugging him, "That would probably make you happy but that's not what I meant. Why don't we take the masses out for ice cream?"

"Sure…can I get cookies and cream?" Collins asked. She was right about one thing. Her little brothers and sisters always brought things into perspective. Showed them what really mattered.

"As long as I get chocolate…" Angel kissed him deeply. Her hands moving into places that wouldn't be considered so innocent, "Now that I've tasted chocolate I'm never going back." She whispered as their lips parted.

Collins leaned his head back and laughed, "So I'm yummy? Sure we can't have that loud obnoxious sex?"

"After baby…after." Angel assured him.

* * *

"Ok who ordered what?" Collins asked as a bunch of children gathered around him, his arms filled with ice cream cones. "Here. Ninjas got pistachio…really? I only thought old people got that."

The ninjas took the cones from Collins and started to wrap their tongues around the ice cream. Kiefer shook his head as he did so. "It's yummy…and green."

Collins nodded. "Green is a lovely color. Hey Angel do you think we should grab some for Joanne and drop by?"

"She's probably having shop therapy," Angel said giving a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles to her quiet brother Dickie. The seven-year-old mumbled a thank you and stared at the cone in amazement. Angel let out a laugh and patted his back giving him some encouragement.

"Huh? Shopping therapy?" Collins asked handing a Strawberry cone to Andrea and Nick, "Sounds like some Beverly Hills psychiatric unit."

Angel shook her head while starting on her own chocolate cone. "It's a girl thing. Max out your credit cards when you're blue. Helps a lot."

"When we're older…remind me to hide our credit cards from you," Collins laughed imagining the sheer numbers that would rack up. His Angel was a sucker for anything sparkly. Or expensive. Especially sparkly and expensive.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasped putting her hand to her chest.

"I would. Laila gets cookies and cream, good choice." He passed of the last cone in his right hand to the preteen.

She had a deep frown on her face and whimpered, "Why didn't Mark come?"

"He was busy honey," Angel said trying to hold back a laugh. Her sister's fascination with Mark was…downright hysterical. Instead of plastering pictures of teen idols on her walls she chose their favorite independent filmmaker. "I'm sure when he comes by he'd love to see you."

"Why couldn't you date him?" Laylah asked then looking up at Collins. "Not that I don't like you or anything." Collins shrugged licking his ice cream.

"Because...Mark and I are just friend baby now go off. Apparently the world is expecting Mark to be a whore," Angel added quietly to Colllins. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Mark couldn't find himself anyone. Now he had an ex, a new flame, and a secret admirer.

Collins snorted, "That'll be the day…" He offered his hand to Dickie who took it cautiously and started back towards Sybil's old sedan. When they reached the car Collins looked back at the ice cream stand and froze.

Angel followed his eyeline and smiled gently. "Been a while…it's the same blonde from graduation. That little talk you gave him must have done some good." She titled her head towards Robbie Kinsman. Collins' first. There was a time where Collins would do an about face and ignore his ex's presence. Robbie's fist was familiar with both Angel and Collins' faces, but then he had to go save their lives. It would have been much easier to dislike him. Now…he had a…it wasn't an affection. Collins loved Angel and that wasn't about to go anywhere. But Robbie was still his first, and still deserved something from him.

"Really?" Collins muttered his eyes on the two young men sit at a bench.

Angel nudged him, "Go ahead. I trust you…that blonde guy is cute I doubt Robbie would let him go." She teased moving towards her brothers and sisters, "Dickie…you dropped your cone…oh sweetie." Collins winced watching the small boy hold back tears. Angel waved Collins on, she could handle it. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Robbie.

"Hey," Collins said simply standing next to them. The young men seemed so interested in their conversation they didn't even notice him until he spoke. Robbie went pale.

"Collins…Oh my God…it's been…a couple of months but it seems longer," He commented obviously nervous. "Ummm…this is Dale. Dale…Collins." The blonde shook Collins' hand with a smile.

"Heard a lot about you." Dale said with an embarrassed smile.

Collins snorted now he was a celebrity among the gay culture of Scarsdale…wonderful. "Sure you have…so where are you at? And major?" It was always the safe questions that one could ask after graduation.

"Rutgers actually. I'm home for the weekend," Robbie explained pointing to his book bag which was overflowing with crumpled papers. Collins had to smile. And people said that he was messy…Robbie was always a mess. In more ways than one. "And I'm kinda stuck between English and Spanish. Can't decide which language I like better really."

"Rutgers? That's a haul." Collins said with a nod then pausing, "Hey do you know Lori? Lori Jefferson?"

"Mark's girlfriend right?" Robbie asked while wrinkling his forehead in thought. Then it came to him, "Yeah I've seen her around. With this guy now…so I guess that makes her Mark's ex huh?"

Collins nodded, "Mark's actually with Maureen now…don't ask," He put his hand up knowing that most would wonder.

Robbie laughed good-naturally, "Ok I won't. But yeah she's…she's ok. Did she always look like she was…nervous?"

"I guess so…she got better when she was with Mark more often. But she was nervous at first…maybe it's the same with this guy." Collins said hopefully. What could Lori be worried about? He had thought that she was finally comfortable in her own skin after graduation.

"I'll keep my eye out for her." Robbie said tossing his already empty ice cream cup into the nearby garbage, "So where are you?"

"Thanks, man." Collins muttered, "NYU. And I'm a philosophy major. Just became official yesterday actually." Dale looked nauseated by the idea. Collins had to laugh at the blonde's reaction. "It's not that bad."

"He just had a bad experience with the philosophy section in the library," Robbie explained with a laugh. The couple shared a moment, their eyes meeting. _Angel was right_, Collins said to himself. _He's…much better_. When Collins was with Robbie they were never allowed to be alone together in public. It was one of the many rules of their relationship. "What are you gonna do with a philosophy degree?" Robbie asked pulling his eyes from his boyfriend.

"Teach…or stand on a corner and yell at people," Collins smirked.

"Sounds something that you would enjoy," Robbie laughed his whole face lighting up, "Remember that time you stood on the table and proclaimed our Declaration of Independence? I believe that no more squash at lunch was one of the factors."

Collins chuckled at the memory, "Yeah…that was fun. Though I blame you for that. You had to show me off."

Robbie rolled his eyes and replied, "Still with Angel?"

"Yeah. Just celebrated out sixth month anniversary," Collins said proudly looking back at the car. Angel handed Dickie a brand new ice cream cone. She seemed to be explaining how to hold it properly without dropping it.

Robbie followed his gaze and nodded. "Great…Dale and I are on four."

"The fifth is the one to worry about." Collins teased as if he was giving advice to a married couple. Robbie paled all of a sudden and Collins raised his brow. "I was kidding…you never were too good with sarcasm."

His ex shook his head. "No that's…that's not what I…I just remembered the trial. I'm so sorry Collins." Dale stared down into his ice cream looking like he might loose what he just ate.

"Huh?" Collins asked. "The trial…" He couldn't recall hearing anything about it. Angel's parents were in charge with giving them updates. They said that they would let them know when their statements were needed…it was all too early. It would take years. Were they holding back something from them? "What's going on?"

Robbie's eyes went wide. "You don't know…" He looked around as if Tommy Boil and Sid were about to attack all over again.

"COLLINS!" Angel waved to him from the car. Her brothers and sisters were getting restless. The ninjas were running around the car on a sugar high while Laila was dancing on the hood of the car.

Collins turned to Robbie and frowned. "I uhh…I gotta go. It was nice talking to you."

"Wait!" Robbie called out pilling a piece of paper from his notebook. He quickly scribbled a number on it and gave it to Collins. "In case you need to talk."

Collins nodded pocketing the note. He broke out into a run towards the car, his head spinning. Were Angel's parents hiding something from them?

* * *

"Ok…be free! Go!" Collins said waving his arms around as Angel's brothers and sisters dispersed into the house. "I forgot how tiring it can be watching over them."

Angel laughed as she came in the house. One hand clasped to Dickie's hand. "It's ok. I think they live to ware us down…cept Dickie of course." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. He blushed slightly and ran off into the bedroom. "So…how was Robbie?"

"Good. He seems a lot more comfortable in his own skin," Collins said closing the door. "Never got to ask him if he came out…but I have the feeling he did."

"That's great," Angel whispered in response although she didn't seem so interested. "About that…first option. You know the thing that would make you happy…" She smirked at him biting her lip.

Collins whimpered. That look had done him in many a time. "I'll…I'll be right up ok?" He kissed her and reluctantly pulled away. "I gotta wash my hands."

"Kay," Angel chirped running up the stairs to get ready for him. He watched her and then allowed his eyes to harden.

"Sybil…Peter?" Collins called out. He moved into the kitchen to find his foster parents enjoying a cup of tea. That was the one certainty in their household. Every night they shared a moment together. Collins had always found it romantic. And it was…they were still in love after all of these years. If only this was a more…pleasant meeting.

Sybil looked up and grinned. "What is it hun?" Peter sipped his tea not willing to look Collins in eye.

"I ran into Robbie…and he mentioned something about the trial. What haven't you told us?" Collins asked some anger filtering through his words.

Peter nodded as if he knew it was coming. "We've been trying to get a hold of you…not Angel. We didn't want her to get emotional."

"So…you're gonna pretend…that everything is fine and dandy?" Collins asked while crossing his arms. A knot formed in his stomach. He hated saying such heated words to them. But…what they did was wrong. "We have a right to know what's going on in the trial…about us."

"We know…" Sybil whispered, "We didn't want to scare either of you."

"What happened?" Collins snapped. He was sick of dancing around the subject.

Peter stood up and looked Collins in the eye. "There was a technicality. They processed them wrong…the case was thrown out."

"Wha…" Collins muttered in shock, "What does that mean? Are they…are they on the streets? How could…how?"

"It was a mistake Collins…we're appealing the case…but…" Peter said struggling to find the words to calm him down.

"So they are on the streets? The assholes who beat the shit out of Angel and tried to kill me…they're free."

"Yes." Peter whispered, "They're free."

Post: I quoted a more recent musical in this chapter. A cookie for anyone who recognizes it. And yay Robbie. I like him a lot for some reason haha. Maybe one day I'll spin off…jk. Next Chapter:


	13. Corset

Note: Um. Yay to ­­­­:-D120 for guessing the right musical. Hairspray. So yeah I was a meanie and let out the baddins. We'll see where that goes. (wink) Sorry if I have been slower than usual. It's the end of the semester. (eats ice cream cake happily and shares)

Mimi hung up the phone leaning into Roger's arms. It took a great amount of prodding and begging from him for the Latina to call her best friend. She didn't want to admit what she did. That she failed. "I hate this. Angel's worse than my mother," Mimi sighed pulling away from Roger slowly.

"No offense, Meems, but your mother doesn't know about the whole drug thing," Maureen commented popping a potato chip in her mouth. Mark was holding the bag for her while attempting to read his cinema textbook. Attempting being the key word. His eyebrows were locked in the upright position and his forehead was constantly crinkled. Maureen rubbed his knee encouragingly.

Mimi shrugged ignoring her friend's comment. "Still…she's like a mother anyway."

"Besides lacking the proper sexual organs," Roger said attempting to get Mimi to crack a smile. Her mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

"What about sexual organs?" Mark asked suddenly confused as he was barely listening to their conversation.

Maureen kissed his cheek. "Go back to studying, baby."

Mark groaned and shook his head. "It's impossible. Just…impossible. No one can make sense of that book. I mean…action movies are considered classics in this thing!" He seemed appalled at the notion.

Maureen patted his knee. "I know, pookie." She pressed her lips together and then said, "Hey guys can we talk a bit?"

"We're here, go ahead," Roger said with a shrug.

The diva cleared her throat. "We have to talk about the rent. We're short again this week. Some of us need to get day jobs until our careers start picking up. Mark, Angel, and Collins all have classes. And yeah, we have auditions but…that doesn't take up too much time. We could always work part-time," Maureen sighed. It seemed like that last thing that she really wanted to do.

Roger sighed along with her, "Since when have you been all…responsible?" He asked.

"Since I want to buy a cat suit and I realized I don't have the money," Maureen supplied without any hesitation. Roger burst out laughing while Mimi bit her lip hard to avoid following her boyfriend's lead.

"A cat suit?" Mark asked with a combination of confusion and excitement.

Maureen kissed his cheek again. She was glad to see that someone approved. "For Halloween."

Mimi frowned in realization. "I didn't realize how close it is…that's Angel's birthday. God I hope Collins knows…" She was brought back to their second anniversary in which Collins remembered only the day before. "Maybe we should throw Angel a party…she deserves one...since Mark ruined their anniversary."

Mark frowned and whined, "I didn't wanna walk in on them! That wasn't really planned!"

"Chill Mark. If we wanna throw a party and pay the rent," Roger started taking a deep breath, "I guess we need to get jobs. The three of us. Any ideas Mo?"

Maureen shrugged. "There's this café that I like to grab coffee at in the morning. They're hiring waitresses and waiters. Maybe we could go there," She suggested.

Mimi pulled her legs up to her chest and nodded. "Sure…I really wanted to get a dancing job though." She rested her head on the top of her knees. Roger came behind her to massage the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, Mimi nodded. She kept putting it off and off and off. But now it was time to visit the Cat Scratch Club. It wasn't exactly a classy place but it seemed like they were desperate for girls. Their want ad was in every magazine and newspaper they could find.

"I could bust tables. I did that my freshman year," Roger nodded.

Mark snorted, "You got fired because you ate the leftovers."

"Ew!" Maureen and Mimi said in unison looking at Roger as if he was some foreign being.

The musician shrugged. "Barely anyone finishes what they eat. Especially the desserts."

"Ew," Maureen repeated.

* * *

Collins stood in front of his foster parents in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? We…these guys are on the streets and you never told us?" Collins pointed out his fists balled up. "They could have…what if Angel and I saw them when we went for ice cream? How would that have been?" None of this made sense. Justice was supposed to prevail. There weren't any twists and turns to this case. Angel and Collins knew who attacked them. Collins could name them in his sleep, their jersey numbers as well. It should have been simple. But nothing was simple these days.

Sybil stood up, her face pained with regret. "Collins, sweetie, we didn't want to tell Angel right away because we knew it would worry her. So we kept hoping that we would catch you so we could tell you first," She explained taking a napkin in her hand and twisting it.

"Tell him about what?" Angel asked quietly. Collins turned to see her covered in her deep red kimono robe. One of her favorites. One of Collins' too. "I heard all the shouting…What's going on? Are you guys ok?" She took Collins' hand and interlaced their fingers preparing for the worst. All of Collins' anger reverted into concern for Angel. Now he needed to be there for her. And protect her.

Peter shook his head. "Angel, your mother and I are fine. We…"

"It's the trial." Collins whispered. There was no way he was going to keep his from Angel. She had as much of a right to know as he did. "They were acquitted. Some technicality."

"I don't…I don't understand. They're not in jail anymore?" Angel asked her eyes wide.

"No…they're not. Boil is already back in high school…" Sybil replied sitting back at the table in defeat.

Angel watched her mother, then her face hardening. "But…he tried to kill him. Don't they see that?" She asked her voice raising.

"Baby, we've already talked to the DA and we're going to try again," Peter explained trying to calm down Angel. This was what they were trying to avoid in the first place.

"In the mean time…he's still out there. What's to stop them from hurting someone else? To hurting us again." Angel covered her face with her hand. "They better not come in one fucking inch of him or I will…I'll fucking kill every single one of them."

"Angel…"

"Don't tell me to use better language," Angel snapped back at her mother, "Those homophobic bastards almost killed Collins. He was dying." Collins stood aside letting her rage become fully expressed. It was better to let her go.

"We'll try again. He will go to jail. He will be punished for what he did," Peter assured her with an authoritative nod.

Tears formed in the corner of Angel's eyes. "That's what you two said when I was a freshman at Scarsdale High. That we would fight back those assholes that were beating the shit out of me day in and day out. But look what happened. I got classified as an 'emotionally unstable' person. Just so I didn't have to get bruises. So much for our legal system…" Angel's hold on Collins' hand tightened. Those finely manicured nails of hers almost were stabbing him. But he stayed still not daring to pull away from her.

"Angel…sweetie," Sybil started to say moving towards her child, "This is different. They will be punished. They have to be."

"That's hope talking, Sybil," Angel hissed. Her mother twitched at the use of her first name.

Peter shook his head. "Angel don't talk to your mother like that."

Angel looked like she was ready to burst. Perhaps spouting more harsh words that her mouth had never tasted. Then she glanced down at Collins' hand. He carefully brushed his thumb along her hand. Angel's shoulders fell and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now," Angel said quietly turning towards the lobby. Collins followed her out wondering if Peter and Sybil would call for them. He faintly heard Sybil crying, but that was all the only sound that was left in the kitchen.

Collins and Angel silently climbed the stairs their hands fastened together. He watched her form imagining how it must have been for her. Those days when he lay in a coma. A pang formed in his stomach. Angel was right. His old teammates would die before they touched either of them again.

Angel pushed the door open slowly. "I got the room all…pretty," She murmured with a lack of energy. Their romantic night was now ruined with fears and memories resurfaced. The overhead light was off but Angel spread candles around the room filling the room with the scent of chocolate and cinnamon.

"It's real nice," Collins whispered kissing her cheek. "Come on." He closed the door behind him and climbed into the bed. Angel lay down next to him her head on her chest. She closed her eyes while Collins rubbed his hand gently along her kimono robe. The two of them lay in silence as they let smell of the candles and their closeness calm their nerves.

Angel broke the silence and whispered, "Collins…why can't I rest anywhere? Here it's our past. In New York, it's the pain of what's happening now. I can't find a place to breath…" Collins wrapped his arms around Angel. He pushed back her robe to kiss her shoulder blade tenderly.

"Are you ok?" Collins asked already knowing the answer. "I never knew that leaving Scarsdale High bothered you so much." He added while planting another kiss on her shoulder. Angel had mentioned it in passing. Usually in connection with Robbie who was one of the main offenders. But she never really seemed to mind.

Angel nuzzled her head closer to Collins. "Sometimes. Because I know that if things were right in this world, then I would have stayed. And they would have been kicked out for hurting me. Then maybe I could have gotten more laughs with the boys. Met you earlier."

"But then none of us would have met Mimi," Collins pointed out running his hand along her natural hair.

"Touche." Angel closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence she added, "I take it back."

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm safe here," She murmured hugging him. As long as she was in Collins' arms she was safe. Safe from the past, the present, and the future. As long as he was there.

* * *

"Mimi you ready, hun?" Maureen asked pushing a pair of earrings into her lobes.

The dancer stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Hey Mo…do you have any…you know. Low cut shirts? Short shorts? Anything like that?" Mimi asked her keeping her voice low. The boys were sitting on the couch trying to make sense of Mark's textbook one last time. Roger seemed just as confused as his best friend.

Maureen raised her brow. "Mimi, we're going to Life Café not that S&M place…" She let her words trail away. Realization hit her. She glanced back at Mark and Roger to make sure they weren't paying attention. "So you're gonna try that place? Honey, you really don't have to-"

"No. I want to dance and we need money. It makes sense. Anyway I've watched a lot of music videos. I can handle it," Mimi said with only a small amount of confidence. "Do you have any of those clothes?"

"Sure, hun." Maureen started to top toe over to her area. Then she stopped suddenly and tipped toed back to Mimi whispering, "Are we keeping this a secret?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yes. For now at least."

"You're big on secrets this year, Mimi," Maureen pointed out with a frown. She ignored Mimi's groans as she moved to her bed and rummaged through some boxes. Even though it was early October, Maureen always wanted to be prepared. She was finally satisfied with a black mini skirt and a black corset with white ribbons. With a nod she went to Mimi and passed them through the door crack.

Mimi took the clothes and muttered, "Thanks." In a few moments, Maureen heard a gasp come from inside the bathroom. "Maureen get in here!" The drama queen sighed knowing that if this was the way they were reacting the boys would know shortly.

"What Mi…" Maureen's mouth dropped open. "Mimi. You're hot." The dancer seemed to fit the clothes perfectly. All of her body parts being featured by the small amount of clothing that she was wearing.

Mimi pouted looking at herself in the mirror. "Do I look like a slut?"

"One, those are my clothes so don't be mean. And two, no, you're not a slut so you don't look like one," Maureen pointed out crossing her arms and looking over Mimi with an approving nod.

"But…do I look pretty?" Mimi asked moving herself around in the corset.

Maureen kissed her cheek. "I'd do you."

Mimi sighed deeply. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better, Mo. But I appreciate the sentiment." She studied herself in the mirror and attempted to pull the corset up.

Maureen smirked and patted her shoulder. "Honey, it's supposed to be low cut. If you're gonna do this Mimi you better get more confident. That's what gets you tips. Though I think you could get tips from just walking on stage."

Mimi picked up a brush and ran it through her hair. With another look at herself in the mirror she smiled. "I am pretty aren't I?"

"Very. And I can guarantee that Roger would love this outfit," Maureen said with a giggle. "Man, I can't wait to get that cat suit. We can drive them both mad."

The dancer took a deep breath, "Let's go." She pulled her coat on that she lay on the towel rack to cover her outfit.

"How long are we going to keep this a secret?" Maureen asked noticing that even with the coat on Mimi's legs were still exposed. "Are we gonna wait til Roger wants to go visit the club?"

Mimi shook her head. "Let's see if I get it first ok?"

"Ok hun. Ok."

Post: I know I put Angel's birthday on Halloween…I hope I didn't offend anyone. I just wanted her birthday to be before Thanksgiving and it seemed to make some ironical sense. Next Chapter: Mimi, Roger, and Maureen go for job interviews. And Mark re-meets someone who might be able to help them with their financial issues.


	14. The Blonde

Note: My stuff has been tame…this is less tame. I doubt that the Cat Scratch is as pure as it is portrayed in the movie. They had a PG-13. I got an M. (wink) Also a cookie to anyone who can catch the origin of the name of the lesbian club. It's an obscure reference so it'll be a big cookie.

"I can't believe you got rid of the boys so quick!" Mimi laughed as she speed walked with Maureen towards the Cat Scratch club.

Maureen grinned proudly. "I tell you, if you talk about buying tampons…men run the other way. It works every time," She explained as if Mimi was her young apprentice. "By the way…we are going to tell them about this, right?"

Mimi pulled her jacket tighter around her body. "Yes. I don't want Roger being all…you know. Jealous."

"Sweetie, at the mention of this place the only thing Roger thought about was getting a personal lap dance," Maureen said pointing to the sign for the Cat Scratch. "Really, I don't think he'd mind. Especially if you explained it all to him."

Mimi stared at the sign wondering if the look of it would become more familiar. "Maybe. You haven't…he gets jealous. Come on…you're gonna come in with me, right?"

Maureen nodded holding the door open for her. "I'm here to be your cheerleader for the day. I will bounce, giggle, repeat." Mimi laughed as they walked into the S&M bar. It was only five pm. And already the girls were getting warmed up. And already the men were lacing the stage with their dollar bills at the ready.

"Am I really gonna do this?" Mimi asked watching the women prance around the stage with less clothes than the Latina wore at the beach.

Maureen put her hands around her shoulder. "You'll dance. And you'll get paid."

Mimi looked up at Maureen and hugged her. "Thanks…"

"Welcome, girl. Now go knock them dead," The diva winked at her friend and gave her a gentle shove into the club. Foreign eyes sized Mimi up. Some faces looked a little disturbed at her age. Others, however, seemed more excited.

Mimi tried to avoid their looks and stood in front of the bar. The bar tender came over and grimaced. "You think you're getting a drink, you're dreaming."

"Oh no…I'm here for the job. Dancing," Mimi explained pointing to the stage as if the bartender didn't know where he was. Maureen followed the direction of her finger and saw the women dancing for the first time. Her eyes widened.

The man nodded with an open mouth. "That back door. Good luck."

"Thank you," Mimi said over the pumping music. "Mo, it's right over there. Why don't you wait here?"

The dazed diva nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'll wait here…break a leg." Mimi didn't bother to say that wasn't a very good wish for a dancer. An actor sure but…not a dancer. The girl took a deep breath and headed for the back door.

Maureen didn't remember walking to the stage. Or sitting right in front of a blonde dancer dressed in hot pants and a bra that was converted into a tiny suit jacket. Tiny, as her breasts were in jeopardy of falling out. The blonde grinned as she dancing moving her hips in ways that made Maureen cross her legs.

A man next to her lifted his arm to fan out a mess of five dollar bills. This seemed to grab the blonde's attention. She sauntered over to the edge of the stage and plucked the bill one at a time from the man's hands.

Maureen immediately went into her purse wondering how many bills she had. Then she caught herself. "Oh…Mark." The blonde leaned her head back and spread the money along her chest and down into her underwear straps along her wide hips.

A groan erupted from Maureen's lips. With a jump she shook herself. "No…I'm with Mark now. Mark…Mark…Mark…" She whispered to herself. "Oh no…" The blonde came down off the stage to further meet the man that showered her with tips.

"Mark…Mark…Mark…" Maureen continued to say as she watched the blonde give the man a pseudo lap dance although her bottom half never touched him. A few seconds later, more bills appeared on her hips.

The men surrounding the dancer erupted into claps and cheers. The blonde winked at them and moved to get back on the stage. Maureen silently asked any deity that was listening to make the blonde go on a break. Then she could concentrate on being Mimi's cheerleader from a distance. Instead of letting her mind wander.

But no one was listening.

The dancer moved over to stand in front of Maureen. "Don't often get ladies in the front row…you know Meow Mix is down the street. Might be more you're style," She said putting her arm on the back on Maureen's chair. It gave the young woman a good look at the "suit jacket". "I'm there sometimes."

Maureen looked up at her smirking. "Do you dance that good in the club?" She heard of Meow Mix and thought about visiting it many times before. Then Mark came along. Mark. She blinked but still held onto the smirk.

The blonde leaned over to whisper in her ear huskily, "You'll have to come and see won't you?"

Maureen tried to steady her labored breathing, "I'll just have to…you have customers," She said titled her head back towards the same man that offered her money before. Apparently this guy was loaded.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Back to work…see you round," She murmured before bouncing over towards the wealthy man.

"MAUREEN!" A shriek broke Maureen's contemplation of where exactly Meow Mix was…fourth street or fourteenth. She looked up to see Mimi bouncing towards her. Their bodies soon collided. "I got the job! I got the job!"

The blonde heard Mimi and smirked at Maureen. Yes, they'd see a lot of each other.

* * *

"You two look…grand," Roger commented as he watched Angel and Collins pull their bodies back into the loft. Angel completely ignored his comment and went into bedroom. Even though she had found some comfort in Collins' arms before, her anger and confusion was in no way cured. 

"I'll explain later," Collins said quietly.

Mark cleared his throat. "How's Jo?" His face paled, looking guilty.

Collins looked up and shook his head. "Upset. She's had it rough…don't worry Mark. She doesn't blame you…" He dropped his bags in the main room as Angel closed the door behind her. Maybe she wanted some time alone. "Where are the girls?"

"Out buying…girly things," Roger explained while wrinkling up his nose.

"Oh. Those girly things," Collins said with a slight smile. He walked over to the kitchen area and pulled himself a soda from the fridge. "Whoa…guys what is this?" He pointed to the applications to the Life Café on the counter.

Roger ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh yeah that. The three of us are gonna try and get jobs to help with the rent. The Café is a nice place."

"You still gonna be able to keep up with the band?" Collins asked a little wary of the idea. The rent was something that they could handle later. Their own artistic aspirations were more important in Collins' mind.

Mark nodded. "They already have it all figured out…Collins will you go to class for me tomorrow?" The filmmaker asked falling onto the couch. "I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"You like it that much, huh?" Collins asked his friend after taking a seat next to him. It was getting to be a routine. Mark asking Collins if he would like to take his place in class. Sure, the professors would notice the drastic difference between a geeky pale kid and a deep brown crooner. But it was nice to dream. "Hey Mark…you ever think about dropping the class? You can actually do that you know."

Mark shrugged putting his hand over his eyes. "Then all of that money would go down the toilet. And I'm going to get use of these damn credits if it's the last thing I do," He grumbled as if he was discussing his arch nemesis instead of a college course.

Roger nodded with a smirk. "He's dedicated."

Mimi burst into the loft and let out a loud and excited scream. The boys covered their ears immediately while Mark looked like he might fall off the couch or puke. Maybe both. One wouldn't think it, but the small dancer had quite a set of pipes on her.

Maureen pushed Mimi into the room, which made her stop her cosmic scream. "I know you're excited Mimi…but…I think the boys like their eardrums," She mumbled patting the woman's shoulder. "Hey baby…" She paused in front of Mark and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm gonna go shower." Without another word, the diva locked herself in the bathroom. Mark raised his brow. Usually there was more than just a simple kiss on the cheek. Maybe on the mouth…sometimes the forehead. More than a cheek kiss.

Angel came out of the bedroom in her pink pajama pants and a plain white tank top. The time of day made no difference to college students when it came to pjs. "Mimi…what did you do?" She asked with a sigh while rubbing her face. "Or are you testing our hearing capabilities?"

"I got the job!" Mimi said running to Angel and taking her hands. She started to scream again.

The boys covered their ears once more while Angel grinned and bounced up and down with her. "Really? Where? I'm proud of you!" A huge smile spread across her face.

"Well…" Mimi stopped bouncing and then bit her lip. "I'm dancing…"

"That's great!" Angel hugged her with a deep sigh. It was the best news that she heard in days. The only good news that she heard in days. "I'm even more proud. What type of dancing? Ballet? Jazz? Contemporary?"

"Ummm…" Mimi looked over at Roger who was trying to recover from the screams by sticking his index finger in his ear. "Exotic."

Mark let out a snort and then restrained himself. It wasn't funny. It really wasn't. Then a look of realization spread across the filmmaker's face. "Oh…you guys weren't getting tampons were you?" Collins smacked Mark on the face lightly.

Angel hugged Mimi all the same. "That's fine honey. You're hot there's no denying that. Just be careful. Don't you think this is great Roger?" She prompted knowing that her best friend would need her lover's input.

Roger had a blank look on his face. Collins nudged his friend into the real world. "Yeah. I think that's great…you're dancing. That's all that matters, right?" He pointed out with a nod. "And uh…maybe I could come see you."

"Of course," Mimi winked at him feeling more confident now that she had Roger and Angel's blessing. "However, you better bring your own bills. I ain't dancing for you unless you got some."

"Ouch," Collins laughed. "Angel gives me a show for free all the time. You loose, Rog."

Angel pointed her finger at Collins. "If you wanna keep those shows you better keep them to yourselves."

"I didn't say anything about the sparkly outfits-"

"That's it!" Angel ran over to Collins and furiously tickled him. The larger man curled up trying to avoid her fingers that new his ticklish spots all to well. He yelled out requests for help but Mark decided on watching with an odd amusement.

Roger walked over to Mimi and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you got a job dancing. It's great."

"Thank you…" Mimi said with a small smile. "You don't mind that it's…you know. Sexy dancing?" She couldn't help but remember the incident with Cameron. And the fact that Roger's jealousy was what drove him to shoot up with her. Could he really take her dancing like that in front of other men?

Roger shrugged hesitantly. "Just as long as you come home to me," He said quietly. A part of him wanted to tell her no. To quit before she even got started. But this was Mimi's dream. She was going to dance. And he could get over men ogling at he?

Collins let out a yell as he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my God are you ok?!" Angel asked from the couch covering her mouth with her hand. There was no intended harm meant by her furious tickling.

"I'm fine," Collins laughed putting his arms behind his head as if he was lounging.

"Now that it has gotten rough," Mark stood up and pointed to the area he now shared with Maureen. "Night guys…congrats Mimi." He waved and disappeared behind the curtain as everyone else mumbled their goodnights.

"We're gonna head out for a bit," Roger announced nonchalantly. Mimi took his hand and waved to the remaining couple in the apartment. The two left with a skip in their step. Angel and Collins waved their good-byes eagerly hoping to get the living room all to themselves. As the door closed they both smiled.

Angel slipped off the couch and straddled his hips, placing her hands on his chest. Then she leaned down to kiss him gently. "Pinned ya."

"You're pretty good at that…you feeling better now?" Collins asked placing his hands on Angel's hips.

"Yeah…I think hearing Mimi's got the job…that helped. Maybe now she'll get off drugs. And then she'll be clean and a dancer. Perfect," Angel said leaning her head on his chest. Then she scooted over so she could listen to his heartbeat. She tapped her fingers along his skin in time with his heart.

Collins nodded while running his hand along her back slowly. "You're ok with the whole…acquittal thing?"

"No…but…we gotta keep going right? Keep beating…bum bum. Bum bum," Angel said quietly imitating the sound.

"Course…that's my girl." Collins leaned up and kissed her natural hair lightly. "Did you notice how fast we scared away everyone? You think they're scared of us?"

Angel smirked. "Naw…we're just too hot for them." They shared a round of giggles until the bathroom door banged open.

Maureen came out with a towel wrapped carelessly her chest. "I think I missed something," She whispered looking at the near empty room now occupied by Collins and Angel only. But then shrugged and threw the towel behind her on the bathroom floor.

"Maureen…" Angel whined covering Collins' eyes. There were some things that they simply did not need to see.

"What? You're gay guys," Maureen pointed out slipped into the area she shared with Mark.

Angel rolled her eyes while taking her hand off Collins'. "My lord. And they think we're bad."

Post: Yeah nothing too exciting in this one I know. Oh…minus the whole Maureen thing. Haha. Next Chapter: Classes and preparing for Angel's birthday.


	15. Go Fish

Note: Here's the next chapter all (smiles) And I usually don't like saying this cause I don't wanna be annoying, but if you read this please review. Just let me know what you think, what you'd like to see etc. I will listen to your ideas. Thanks for my faithful reviewers, you do keep me going. Lesley in particular (eats pumpkin pie happily and shares).

Mark Cohen's head was dangling behind the back of his chair. His mouth, slightly open as he snored quietly. He was currently in Film appreciation class; his professor lecturing on the importance of the Rocky series in cinema. With the simple introduction of the topic, Mark was out like a light. The night before, Maureen was awful eager and the two of them didn't get to sleep until 4 am. At the time it seemed logical…his naked girlfriend simply waiting for him to make a move. It wasn't like Mark learned anything in the class anyway.

"Cohen…Cohen…take the damn worksheets," A voice grumbled poking Mark with the worksheets he was alluding to.

The filmmaker slowly opened his eyes to see Benjamin Coffin the third. The kid from Scarsdale who was the look out while Robbie and his cronies beat Mark's friends. He was also the one who dated Mimi while being practically engaged to another girl. For a moment, Mark thought he was in some sort of nightmare. But then he remembered he just had the unfortunate experience of attending the same school as Benny. As well as the same class.

"Sorry," Mark mumbled taking the worksheets and passing them along. It took him a few moments to realize that he didn't take one for himself, but he let it pass. It didn't really matter anyway. The class was a joke. Mark leaned his head back ready to return to sleepy land when he overheard Benny discussing his current predicament.

"Yeah they kicked me out of the dorms. It was just an empty bottle of wine. Empty. I didn't even drink it. It was a decoration…course they didn't find the beer, thank God, or else they might have expelled me or something. But yeah. So now I'm apartment hunting. It really sucks. I don't even know anybody in the city…who knows who they could be you know?" Benny explained to a girl sitting next to him who seemed less than interested.

Mark opened his eyes slowly. Then he leaned over and cleared his throat. Benny looked over his shoulder. "You got a problem Cohen?" Mark took a deep breath, he really couldn't believe he was actually pursuing this.

"You don't have a place?" Mark asked ignoring Benny's comment. "That's gotta be rough."

Benny raised his brow. "Yeah it is. Why do you have a suggestion?"

"Well…our group…we're having a hard time paying the rent. And umm…we maybe have space for one more. Our apartment isn't amazing…but you know. It's a place." Mark said with a smile hoping to catch Benny's interest.

"Aren't you living with…Mimi and Collins? I don't think they would be happy about me living there," Benny pointed out looking a little nauseous at the mention of both of them. Mark studied the boy for a moment. Wondering if it was a guilt or disgust at Collins and Mimi as people. After watching him for a few moments, Mark smiled to himself. It was guilt.

Mark nodded. "Yep. Angel and Roger, too. But if you apologize, I'm sure that they would get over it. Really Collins don't hold a grudge. He's forgiven Robbie. He can forgive you," He pointed out leaning back in his seat and looking up at his Professor. She was currently explaining the acting splendor that is Sylvester Stallone. More like the beauty of a face and a lack of substance.

"Hey…Cohen. Could I maybe…get the number of your place? I'll think about it…I don't know if I wanna be…ridiculed. But…it's better than where I am now," Benny said with a nervous gulp.

Mark ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down the number of the apartment. "Where are you now?"

"With my girlfriends' parents," Benny groaned.

The filmmaker had to laugh. That was pretty pitiful. "No wonder," Mark commented handing him the paper. "Just give us a call….one of us should be there."

Benny looked at the number intensely as if he was memorizing it. "Thanks Mark," He said truthfully. Mark had to smile to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They knew Benny wouldn't disappear one day and steal their stuff. Or bring drugs into the house. He wasn't Mark's favorite person in the world…but he could live with him. The only question would be if everyone else could.

* * *

"So Collins…what are you going to get Angel?" Maureen asked readjusting her purse on her shoulder as she and Collins wandered through the streets of Manhattan. The stores were almost all too expensive for the two young bohemians, but Collins was determined to get Angel something that wouldn't fall apart before he got back at the loft.

Collins looked up at the store signs that they were passing. "I have no clue. The anklet that I bought for our anniversary was really last minute. It seems to be a pattern with me. I guess…maybe it's like I'm good under pressure or something."

Maureen shook her head disapprovingly although a smirk on her face betrayed her thoughts. "Bad bad boyfriend. I'm appalled. You and Angel always pretend to be the perfect couple." She pointed to a department store. "It's big enough…four levels. You gotta find something good for Angel here."

He nodded and followed her in the store. "I hope I can," Collins mumbled straining his neck to quickly scan all of the areas of the store. "And we're not perfect."

"Yeah right. I've never heard the two of you fight…ever," Maureen pointed out as her friend started to ver off into the jewelry section. "Angel would probably like any jewelry you get her."

"We do so fight. Only in weird ways." Collins moved to lean on the glass and gaze at all of his options. "Yeah I know. It's just deciding what she wants. And I just…I don't know. Jewelry is so easy…makes me think that it's _too_ easy. "

Maureen shrugged and leaned against the glass display case as well. "You could always get her something sexy. A see through nighty…" She winked at him.

Collins chuckled and shook his head. "That would be more of a present for me than her…no. I gotta…find something heartfelt. Do you think we should get something for Mimi to give her tonight? A yay you got a job gift?" He asked her.

Maureen frowned with the memory of their plans for the night. It was Mimi's first night at the Cat Scratch and all of the gang was going to cheer her on. She knew that it was the right thing to do, be supportive. But now…whenever she heard the Cat Scratch all she could think of was that blonde. "Hey Collins…about that…I don't think I wanna go tonight."

"Why don't you want to go? It's about supporting Mimi…" Collins said standing up and ignoring the jewelry for a time. His friend not wanting to go to a party? Something had to be up.

"I know. And I do. I really do. But…I don't know if I can pay attention," Maureen explained moving towards the shoes hoping to somehow loose Collins along the way. But he followed her, his hands in his pockets and a worried look on his face.

He watched her carefully and asked, "What do you mean?"

Maureen met Collins' eyes. Would he really understand her? Forgive her? What was there to forgive even? She didn't do anything…just looked. And a little flirting. But still, she almost slipped. And she knew that no matter what happened Collins would still care about her. He had to know. "With the...dancers," She started to say looking at a pair of running shoes, "I went there for Mimi's audition…and there was this blonde…God…I would…I really wanted…her"

"Oh lord," Collins muttered turning around and walking in the other direction.

Maureen quickly ran after him. "I know. But I'm saying no. Look…I don't wanna cheat on Mark. I'm not going to because I think he's a great guy. He's an amazing guy. I really do love him. So I'm not gonna go."

"Good for you then," Collins glanced back at her hoping to find sincerity written on her face. He found what he wanted.

"So…how am I going to make up an excuse?" Maureen asked while biting her lip.

Collins shrugged, it seemed all too simple to him. "Just say that you don't wanna look at the ladies. I don't think that would be too much of a problem. Or too far-fetched. Just tell Mimi and Mark that you would love to see her dance but watching girls makes you uncomfortable."

"I can't say to Mark that I found a hot girl so I'm not gonna go," Maureen called out disgusted.

"Why not? It's the truth," Collins pointed out afraid to see the end of all of this.

The drama queen threw her hands in the air and moved beyond the shoes to the women's clothes. "Because I was really tempted Collins. I really was. I don't want him to know that."

Collins followed her looking suddenly tired. "You don't want Mark to know that you decided not to cheat on him." The young woman picked up a blouse that involved a watermelon and a mouse while trying to ignore his wise words. "Maureen, I love you to pieces but you are a bit screwy."

A grin spread across her face, "That's why you love me."

"Yep. I guess so. Really Mo…just tell him that you don't want to be tempted. I don't think he'll see that as a bad thing." He pointed out taking the blouse in her hand and placing it back on the rack.

Maureen looked up at him and kept quiet.

* * *

"Maureen's not coming?" Roger asked as they opened the door of the Cat Scratch. He pushed the sweat out of his hair, which was left over from the intense rehearsal he just returned from. "I would have thought she'd be eager to be here."

Mark shrugged off Roger's comment and then explained, "She said that she didn't feel good. Something about being dizzy. Do you think I should worry?" He asked his friends quietly.

Angel glanced up at Collins who seemed to be stiff since Maureen gave her excuse which seemed like her best performance yet. She didn't know what exactly went on between Maureen and Collins when they went shopping for her birthday, but she could just look at his face and know Maureen was being stupid again. "Don't worry," Collins assured Mark. "I bet she'll be just dandy in the morning," He said with a bit of bitterness. Angel leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"It'll all work out in the end," She whispered to him. Then she raised her voice to the whole group. "This is about Mimi…and being proud."

Roger stood in shock watching the girls dance on stage from the doorway. "Oh, I'm proud."

Angel laughed and pushed him into the room more. "C'mon boy you can be proud a little bit closer…and try to just be proud of her please. You too, Markie. Heterosexuals," She said shaking her heads at them. "Don't gotta worry about you at least." Angel looked back at Collins with a deep smile that only got larger when she saw him start to relax.

"Nope. Still not understanding the fascination with breasts," Collins muttered which caused his girlfriend to erupt with laughter.

"We must be the only two gay men here in history," Angel mumbled to him.

Collins smirked. "Probably. Probably the only men in this room that are gonna be bored. Did you bring cards or something? Maybe we could play 'go fish,'" He nudged her gently.

Angel gasped dramatically, "And ignore my best friends shining debut to the stage?! I think not." She then reached into her neon pink purse and pulled out a deck of cards. "But…just in case." They laughed sharing a simple kiss.

"Ummm…I don't mean to be mean…but can we stop…gabbing. And catch the…acts?" Mark said clearing his throat. Collins chuckled to himself. Maybe if Maureen came it wouldn't have been so bad after all. They could have drooled over the women together. But then he knew it wasn't that simple. Mark wouldn't touch. And Maureen…well he wasn't sure.

Angel took Collins' hand. "C'mon. We gotta go control the boys. That'll probably keep us amused. We can save 'go fish' for home." Collins let out a disappointed sigh, but followed Angel and the boys to the stage seating.

Mimi carefully put on her lip liner trying desperately not to let her hand shake to excess. It had been a few days since she had her last hit. At this point her friends thought it had been a few weeks. But it wasn't that easy. Not for her at least. Roger seemed to adjust to life without the drugs easily, unless of course the band was slipping him his own blow. Maybe he was keeping it from her. Mimi dropped the pencil and wrung her hands. This simply wasn't going to work. How could she dance on stage and not drop the dollar bills?

"Hey girls! I'm here." A deep voice called out from the back alley. All of Mimi's coworkers raised from their stools as if they were meeting the candyman. There were squeals of excitement and joy that Mimi hadn't heard since she left middle school. Loads of girls barely in their underwear, rushed outside to greet the voice.

She turned to her neighbor Tess who seemed unfazed by clamor.

"Umm…Tess…who is that?"

"The Man," Tess said simply never hesitating as she applied her eye shadow. "To give us girls a loose kinda trip. Might make you cooler tonight under the heat." The blonde dropped the eyeshadow and adjusted herself in her suit that was really a bikini.

Mimi gulped looking back at the door as some girls came filing back in. Their eyes dilated in ecstasy. "You don't do that…do you?"

"No," Tess said looking over at her. "My life is shit enough as it is…and no I don't got money to lend to for a hit or two sweetie." She stood up and headed towards the stage door.

Rosi, her other neighbor sat hard on her stool holding back a giggle. "Hey, Mimi…here's a gift for your first night. Good luck," She held out a quickly prepared syringe for the young dancer. "Some left over…"

Mimi reached out tentatively and took the syringe in her hand.

"You just find a good vein-" Rosi started to explain until Mimi suddenly thrust the needle into her bloodstream. "Oh wow…you're a pro." Mimi pushed down the booster and fluttered her eyelids as the heroine mixed with her blood.

It was only until she came out on stage did Mimi remember that her friends were there for her. Cheering her on. Roger, Angel, all of them. But for some reason, she couldn't care less. The room was too dark…they wouldn't be able to see her large pupils. It was just this one last time after all.

Next Chapter: Angel's birthday. I promise things will get happier.


	16. The Gift

Note: So yeah, I'm gonna try to bring this to a close as it seems that not many people are interested. Which is ok because I liked "Are you the Waiting" better myself. But I left way to many loose ends just to end it in a crappy chapter, so I'm gonna try to pull it all together in probably three or four. And this one took so long because it was so important to me…you'll find out why.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more disturbing in my whole entire life," Roger muttered his jaw in the downward position.

"Do you think he's finally lost it? Like he's gone insane? Maybe we should call the hospital?" Mark suggested a look of shock and awe on his face.

"Oh come off it…it's not that bad is it?" Collins asked looking down at his current Halloween costume.

Roger rubbed his chin for a moment. "How can I say this…yes. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life. You could have at least shaved your legs!"

"No way! I'm going natural," Collins said with a wrinkled nose while looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a knee length yellow skirt and a bright green top that clung to his muscles. "Anyway…it's a costume…" He tried to put on a strand of fake pearls but discovered his neck was too large.

"You're going to make me puke," Mark whined. "Couldn't you have at least gotten one of the girls to help you? Matching isn't you thing…and I'm the one saying this!"

Collins sighed and tossed the pearls on the bed. "Ok, so much for my glorious Halloween costume to make my lover happy," He pealed off the heels he managed to squeeze his feet into.

Mark carefully took the blonde wig from Collins' head and plopped his cap back on his friend's head. "For some reason I don't think that would make Angel happy."

"Maybe have her run from the room screaming… you know in that case. You do have the scariest costume. Fits the scary theme," Roger chuckled while leaning against the wall.

"This coming from the man who got his girlfriend to put on eyeliner this morning," Collins grumbled. With a grunt, Mark moved over to help him pull off the shirt which was practically painted on him.

Roger shrugged. "It's part of my costume. I'm a rocker T-bird," He explained turning around so he could see the back of his leather jacket. Two pieces of masking tape spelt out a "t," he didn't even bother with the bird part.

Mimi giggled as she came to lean in the doorway. She was dressed as Catwoman complete with a whip around her shoulder. "Oh…wow Collins…you getting into fetishes now?" She asked looking over Collins' outfit.

"Really whip woman?" Collins commented.

Roger walked over to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her. "Ignore him…he's grumpy cause he can't find a good costume. I like your outfit."

"Ok so…here we go. Happy birthday, Angel," Mark said flicking on the camera. The filmmaker was wearing a red tablecloth around his neck and had earlier declared that he was super Mark.

"Collins? Your gift?" Mimi asked with a grin. "I wanna see the cuteness that I'm sure you got for her."

Mark moved in front of his friend. "Zoom in on Collins who is about to reveal the present for his true love…"

"Naw," Collins shook his head pulling off some snap on earrings. "Private gift, Mr. Deville." Mark sighed and let his camera fall to his side.

Maureen giggled furiously to herself as she walked into the room. "Lemme guess, something dirty." The drama queen was wearing a ridiculously tight tube top and hot pants with a cottonball taped on her butt as a tail. On top of her head was a set of white fluffy rabbit ears.

"Not everything in this world is as dirty as you seem to perceive it, Mo my dear," Collins explained pulling his jeans while attempting to pull the skirt over his head. Maureen and Mimi both went to go help him.

"You know…you'd think he'd know how to dress like a girl if he watched Angel every morning," Maureen pointed out as she pulled the skirt away from Collins' body.

Collins shook his head tossing the shirt at Mimi. "I'm usually sleeping when she does that. It takes her forever…I get as much sleep as I can."

Mark chuckled and nodded. "I know how that is," He said looking at Maureen who seemed to miss the joke. She was too busy inspecting her nails.

The doorbell rang and Roger held up his hand. "I'll get it." He slowly walked out of Angel and Collins' bed room.

"Jo?" Mark asked quietly wondering if he was allowed to speak her name anymore. The mention of her made Maureen perk up.

Collins pulled on a plaid shirt looking out of the room. "Yep. Oh and I…I forgot to tell you Mark. She's bringing Lori."

"WHAT!?" Mark shouted his face turning whiter than even his pale white.

Mimi bit her lip and then said quietly, "You'll be fine Mark."

"Course…we'll be fine, pookie," Maureen said kissing his cheek to reassure him. Collins watched them for a moment truly wondered if they would be. As much as Mark was crazy about Maureen, she was getting more and more distant. Ever since Mimi got the job at the Cat Scratch. But Collins brushed off the worry…he had more important things to worry about for tonight.

"Come on guys," Mimi tilted her head towards the living room. "We should say hello…and I need help with the cake." Maureen and Mark walked out as if they were walking towards the pillory. Collins followed them slowly, giving Mark a gentle push for encouragement.

Maureen paused. "Jo?" She asked quietly. And there was her ex dressed in a schoolgirl uniform, but with the skirt a few inches too high. Collins stood there in confusion for a moment. His Joanne…his lesbian bride wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit. Even the thought of a dress usually made the girl break out into hives. Hell, for the prom she wore pants! But here she was…and Maureen's face was turning a deep shade of red. Collins supposed that that was the intended effect.

"Hi, Maureen," Joanne said as if she was attempting to speak on the inhale instead of the exhale.

Mark looked over at his own ex-girlfriend trying to ignore Maureen's reaction to Joanne. Lori pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear and looked down at the ground. Apparently she wasn't lost on the awkwardness of this situation.

"Lori…that's great make-up," Roger said with a nod. "I didn't know you were into stage makeup."

Lori forced a smile but kept her eyes on the ground without saying a word. Mark raised his brow, she looked normal to him. Dressed in plain jeans and a pink T-shirt…but the make up…he leaned over and saw that on the other side of her face she had a large black eye.

"Someone!" Mimi screeched as she lost balance on her Catwoman boots with Angel's sheet cake lay in her hands. Roger and Collins nearly collided as they went to help her, but managed to steer clear.

"Yeah Collins…it's a good thing you got out of those heels…you can't keep your balance with socks on," Roger chuckled helping Mimi put the cake on the table.

Collins put his hands on his hips while Joanne asked, "You…my Collins was in heels?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah…our lives flashed before our eyes…Angel's a much prettier woman…" He walked over slightly wanting to get a better look at Lori's eye. Despite Roger's comment, he couldn't help but think…what if it wasn't exactly make up?

"I would really think so," Joanne said moving over to look at Angel's cake. It was black and orange icing in honor of the day, and there was a small shoe shaped candle on top. "She'll love it…I hope she doesn't mind my present…I wasn't sure what size she is…"

Collins shrugged. "Angel has a way of making things fit her even if they don't."

Mimi giggled and took a seat at the table. "Oh I remember one time that she found that red sparkly thing from the girl section. She was stretching it out daily like a rubber band or something. It looks nice on her now."

"Oh good," Joanne said putting her present on the counter with all of the other gifts. "What did you get her Collins?" Her friend mimed locking his lips and tossing away the key. "Oh…something dirty-"

"That's what I said too!" Maureen called out with excitement.

Roger cocked his eyebrow. "And we're proud Mo."

"So when is Angel gonna get here?" Mark asked still inching his way closer and closer to Lori who seemed to be drooping her head closer and closer towards the ground.

"About now," Collins said as he heard Angel's key enter the door.

Angel opened the door to reveal her floor length gown that was her last fashion project. It was a diamond pattern mixed with wide stripes pattern. Out of all of the students in her class, she was the only one who managed to get the two patterns to look not only presentable together but also attractive. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"SURPRISE!" They all called out, every single member of the group coming over to hug the birthday girl.

"Oh my God, guys!" Angel squealed hugging Joanne and Lori especially hard.

Collins chuckled. "Yeah I know not so surprising considering it's your birthday."

Angel shook her head. "I was shocked…and I get to see these two. Oh Lori, honey, I've missed you. I hope that boy of yours is taking care of you…" She pulled back and let her delicate eyes meet Lori's "make-up." Although it fooled everyone, Angel couldn't be fooled. She knew make-up and what it could and couldn't do. A black eye that realistic…

"Angel, come on and look at your cake!" Maureen replied waving her friend over, her eyes still darting to Joanne's form every so often.

"Yeah…Angel," Lori whispered. "You should see the cake…"

Angel paused and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We are going to talk." She walked past Lori and kissed Collins' cheek on her way to the cake. "Collins, baby, why are you in your normal clothes? Didn't you find an outfit?"

Collins was about to explain when Mimi jumped in, "You don't wanna see what his costume was Angel, sweetie. It would give you nightmares," Mimi explained taking Angel's hand and pointing to the cake. "It took me and Maureen ages."

"I mixed," Maureen pointed out proudly as she sat down on the couch. Joanne's eyes wandered over to the empty space next to her ex. Could she? Would she? Why not? Joanne lipped her lips and sat down next to Maureen crossing her legs. The drama queen's eyes darted down to Joanne's thighs. "You dress like this at Princeton?" She asked suddenly.

Joanne blinked a few times and then shook her head. "It's Halloween."

"Oh…yeah that's understandable…" Maureen cleared her throat and looked back at Mark. The filmmaker was right next to Lori now. Their eyes met for a moment, but then they turned away. "Lori…she um…she good with her boyfriend at Rutgers?" She asked staring at Joanne's eyes.

The girl recrossed her legs. "I never met him actually…but I don't think I like him."

"Why not? Cause he's not Mark?" Maureen asked her quietly so Joanne's cousin wouldn't hear them.

"Something like that…"

"Presents?" Angel asked suddenly. A deep smile spreading on her face. Angel was never a one to hide what she wanted. Especially when it came to presents.

Mimi laughed and nodded. "C'mon guys presents…you sure we can't see yours Collins?" She asked her friend one last time.

Collins was standing off to the side and shook his head furiously. "No, no Mimi. I told you it's private."

"Dirty," Maureen and Joanne said at the same time. The two girls looked at each other and shared a smile.

Angel waved her hand and took a seat. "I don't care…dirty or not," She winked at Collins. "Though I do like the idea of it being dirty…is it?"

Collins laughed quietly. "You'll see, Ang." He looked over to Roger who was trying to mind his own business. But there was a smirk on his face that betrayed his real thoughts. For a moment, his eyes met with Collins' and the two friends shared smiles.

After the presents were distributed, Angel had three new shirts, five new shirts, three new earring sets, and a pair of pink bunny slippers courtesy of Maureen. Angel personally thanked everyone with a hug.

"Go on Angel…go get Collins' present," Mimi said pushing her best friend towards her lover.

Collins chuckled nervously from their doorway. "You know, Mimi….if I didn't know better I would say that you want to know what I got her more than Angel does," He said disappearing into the room.

"I wouldn't go that far baby," Angel giggled running after him and closing the door behind them.

Mark poured two fruit punches and passed one to Lori. "Want some?"

The girl shook her head. "Oh no…I'm good thanks," She said quietly not courageous enough to look Mark in the eye.

"Lori…" Mark started to say, but he paused unsure what to say. What could he say in front of everyone? He put down the fruit punch and took Lori's hand. "Let's go talk on the balcony…" He replied pulling Lori up from her chair and leading her to their destination. Joanne's cousin didn't put up a fight and only followed him with a defeated look on her face.

Joanne watched Mark close the window and sit down with Lori. With a sigh, she turned around and dropped her head into her hand. "I'm tired," She whispered to no one in particular. Maureen was still eating her piece of cake but she was still keeping an eye on her ex.

"Why?" She asked her. "Long drive here?"

"Not just that…this took a lot out of me," Joanne said pointing to her outfit. "I hope you appreciate it."

Maureen wrinkled her forehead. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Well it's awful obvious isn't it?" Joanne asked trying desperately not to roll her eyes. "I wore it so you…you would think I was pretty."

"I always knew you were pretty," Maureen said without any hesitation. "And I do appreciate it…you look…well let's just put it this way…if I wasn't with Mark…I'd have had my way with you," She winked at her with a devilish smile.

Joanne's shoulders seemed to melt. "Oh…well it's a good thing that you're with Mark then…" She looked over through the window and gasped. "Um…Maureen…I don't mean to…you know…be…"

Maureen turned around to see Mark kissing Lori gently. "Oh…" She turned back and then looked up at Joanne. "I guess…I guess we're done with then. That was kinda…sudden…" Joanne took Maureen's hand into her own. "I'm ok with it though," Maureen said quickly.

Mark pulled away from Lori and shook his head. "Lori…I…I can't. I'm sorry I'm with Maureen now..."

"I know," Lori whispered. "It was silly of me to think…that you'd still like me. You always liked Maureen more. I know that." She looked down at her hand that Mark was now holding.

"Lori…does he hit you?" Mark asked quietly.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head furiously. "No…no he doesn't. I…fell."

"On your eye? Lori…you can tell me. You…if he does…you really should get away from him. And I'm not saying this as your ex…but as…as someone that cares about you…" Mark whispered squeezing her hand.

Lori closed her eyes, a few tears falling from them. "Yeah…he told me to break up with you, Mark. I was…I was scared not to…but I didn't want this…" She replied in a sob.

"Shh…" Mark pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried out her troubles on his shoulder.

"So what did Collins get Angel?" Mimi asked sitting on Roger's lap.

Roger raised his brow. "Why would I know? He doesn't tell me everything…"

"Roger," Mimi said putting her hands on her hips. "He must have told someone. Maureen doesn't know. Mark doesn't know. I don't know. Angel don't know…you must know…and you did have that little telepathic moment with him. I saw it! So…what did he get Angel?"

The rocker mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away. When Mimi slapped his arm lightly Roger laughed and then said, "You'll find out soon enough babe…" He looked over at Angel and Collins' bedroom door. "Soon enough."

"So…was Mo right?" Angel asked with a smirk as she sat down onto the bed.

"Hmm?" Collins asked looking down at her.

Angel rolled her eyes, "About what you got me…"

"Oh…yeah about that. Here you go. Happy birthday, baby." Collins simply passed her a small box, his hand shaking slightly as he did so.

"Thanks, sweetie." Angel carefully ripped off the colorful wrapping paper and set it aside. When she saw what was inside her jaw dropped. "Col…Collins is this what I think…it is?"

"It's anything you want it to be," He said quietly as he stared at the gold band with a small diamond imbedded into it. "Anything. Could be just a pretty ring from me. A promise ring. That says I'm forever yours…cause I am…or…"

"An engagement ring?" Angel asked her eyes wide and hopeful. "Aren't we…a little young?"

"Angel," Collins said turning to look at her. "When I couldn't figure out what to get you for your birthday…I realized that all I wanted to give you was something I've been wanting to give you forever. My heart. Take it…and we can be together for the rest of our lives. Yeah, we're young. But I know that there is no one on this earth that I want to be with more. Spend time with. Wake up with. Make love with. Have kids with one day. There's no one. And there's never gonna be anyone else but you. You're everything, Angel. So let it be anything you want it to. Like I said it could just be a ring. But if you want it to mean more…then I'll be waiting for you."

Tears slowly rolled down Angel's cheeks as she listened to him. She looked back down at the ring and pulled out of the box. "Can…can you put it on me?"

"Of course," Collins took it carefully and slipped it on her ring finger.

"How did you know my size?" Angel asked staring down at it.

Collins shrugged. "I stole one of your rings for an afternoon."

"The one with the fuzz on top…I wondered where that went to," She said holding her hand out so she could get a long distance view of the ring.

Collins rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. "So…"

"Do you even need me to answer that Thomas Byron Collins?" Angel asked with a happy and light laugh. "You're all I've ever wanted. Of course I'll marry you." She propelled herself into Collins' arms and held each other for the first time as fiancées.

Next Chapter: The outcome of the party and spreading the good news.


End file.
